Im A Chink Damn It!
by MsSupreme
Summary: i dont know when or how it happened, but somehow ive changed, not mentally but physically, im about as freaked out as i can get right now! ive been dealing with it for nearly 2 weeks now and still i cant grasp any of this! SoraXRiku R&R XD
1. Chapter 1

I don't know when or how it happened, but somehow I've changed, not mentally but physically. I'm about as freaked out as I can get right now! I've been dealing with it for nearly 2 weeks now and still I can't grasp any of this, why did it happened? How? And why now? Why when my life was finally setting back on track, when I was getting used to the peace of the island, the fact that I was in love with my best friend, the fact they returned my feelings! And now this has to go and happen for some fucked up reason!

I've been staying in my house for the past 2 weeks. I know that Kairi and Riku are worried shitless, but what exactly am I meant to say to them!

I was sitting on my bed wearing a vest and some baggy jeans, my hair had grown and now hung at my middle back, I had it tied in a ponytail to keep it out the way, I couldn't be arsed to cut it.

KNOCK KNOCK

I gulped and quickly slung a baggy t-shirt on; of course, my mom knew what happened. Waking up to the sound of screaming was always a good way to remember something. I sat on my bed again and curled up tightly. Hoping to hide, maybe?

"Come in," I said quietly, simply coz' my voice was wrong at this moment and I dare not go any higher than this! My door opened slowly and Kairi slid inside my room, I should have known it would be either her or Riku, my mom never knocks! She wore baggy blue jeans with a baggy pink hoodie on and her maroon hair was tied into a small ponytail at the back of her head. Her head crooked to the side slightly before she silently sat beside me.

"You ok Sora? Me and Riku are really worried." She said softly, she knew when something was bothering me I'd stay quiet, what can I say? And I knew Riku would be worried, he loves me as I love him, and avoiding wasn't a good way to show that. She gently placed her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner "You can tell me Sora, you know I won't judge you" she said softly. I snorted a little.

"You'll judge me at this" I whispered, curling up tighter, her eyes widened as she began thinking through the possibilities. I'll be amazed if she gets this one right!

"I can't think of anything I would judge you on, unless you've cheated on Riku" she muttered, I looked at her in shock.

"Now you must be crazy if you think I'd do that!" I said loudly, forgetting about how wrong my voice is, Kairi's eyes widened and I slapped my hands over my mouth, my eyes watering slightly. Kairi gently raised her hand and grabbed my ponytail. I released my mouth, my arms curling around my legs again.

"Wow it's grown," she muttered "I didn't think you were hippie." She smiled slightly, releasing my ponytail. I cracked a smile at that before sighing shakily "What's up sora? I've never seen you in such a state." She asked, sounding concerned. I released my legs and flattened them in front of me, even when sitting like this nothing looked different; but once I took the loose top off what would she think?

"Promise you won't judge me?" I asked quietly, fear evident in my voice. When Kairi nodded, I stood off the bed with my back to her and pulled the baggy top off. When that was done, I looked down on myself; my figure was a lot more feminine than before, all in all...I had the body of a woman, each and every bit, all that stayed the same was my mind. I was a girl on the outside and a boy on the inside. How the hell do I explain something like that? So instead I just turned to face Kairi, who gasped and her eyes widened again. "This is what's wrong with me Kairi" I sighed. Suddenly she stood up in front of me and I realized I was her height now. Great, I had lost some height too.

"You're a girl Sora?" Kairi muttered in awe and shock.

"I know Kairi, I have no clue why or how but here I am in all my fucking feminine glory." I sighed; my voice had a girly hint to it now. Not that it wasn't before but it's worse now when my voice was 100% girl-ish.

"Maybe Riku can help." She muttered.

"NO!" I nearly yelled, my frame vibrating. Kairi's eyes softened as she placed her hands on my upper arms, stopping my shaking dead in its tracks.

"Why?"

"He'll think it's freaky and never want to see me again" I whispered, lowering my eyes to the floor. Kairi sighed as if dealing with a three-year-old.

"You really don't think sometimes Sora." I looked up at her when she giggled slightly. "Riku's a lot more understanding than you think he is. Tell him. He's really worried; he's under the impression that he's done something bad." Oh thanks for pulling out the guilt card, Kairi. Then her eyes turned guilty "And erm, he's kinda downstairs." she added slowly. My eyes widened then I quickly grabbed my loose top and put it back on.

"No! I can't." I whispered, leaning against my desk which had papers scattered all over it. Some of them slid to the floor in a mess, I didn't care. I couldn't care less in this situation.

"You have to Sora. Trust me, he won't mind." she smiled, she sounded very confident when she said that.

"How can you be so sure?" When I asked that, she beamed at me.

"Coz' he loves you sora. He loves you a lot." I only nodded at her smile but then felt my lips twitching upwards at his image appearing in my mind.

"I love him too." My cheeks darkened.

"Then tell him." I nodded and hugged her tightly to me. She returned it with a smile.

"Ok." I said slowly as I released her. She nodded and walked out the room leaving the door ajar. I sat on my bed and drew my knees up again. I used to hate sitting like this, now I'm like this 24/7. I hate this body! Just as the thought crossed my mind, the door creped open and Riku walk in, closing the door behind him. He was in his black zip top with a grey jacket over that. The zip was open with some black jeans. Damn he still looked good. I noticed him eyeing my ponytail when he sat down beside me. Which was, by the way giving me a headache. I reached behind me and pulled the tie out, my hair falling freely against my back. When it wasn't in a ponytail it actually reached my lower back shockingly.

"You ok babe?" he asked softly. I smiled slightly and blushed. Shaking my head, I looked him in the eye. They were worried and curious; probably over why my face was so feminine and why my hair was so freaking long "What's up?" he asked. I sighed, if Kairi's wrong about this I'm gonna kill her.

"Everything." I stood up, completely forgetting about my voice, but not really caring. I gripped the bottom of my top, but couldn't bring myself to pull it off. Taking a deep breath, I strengthen my resolve and pulled it off before throwing it to the floor. "This is why I haven't been out of the past 2 weeks. Something happened and I've been worried over what you would think of me." I explained slowly, breathing deeply as I did to steady my nerves, which were going haywire.

"What's happened?" I heard Riku asked, I knew he was right behind me. After taking another deep breath, I pivoted until I was facing him.

"I'm a chick damn IT!" I sighed. His eyes widened as he looked me over. I gulped. I was bloody nervous over what he was going to say and do now that he knew.

"How?" he asked, voice disbelieving as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, Riku. I just woke up like this 2 weeks ago." I muttered while his thumb rubbed my shoulder in a comforting manner. I felt my heart flip and my stomach knot. His simplest actions always did this to me. I'm sure he knew, next thing I knew is I'm in his arms and he's hugging me tightly with his head buried in the crown of my head. I laid my head on his chest while my arms were around his waist. "I hate this" My voice was nothing but a sad whisper when I said that.

"I bet, but maybe Merlin could do something 'bout it." I looked up at Riku, considering the suggestion.

"Go to the other worlds?" I do miss everyone so much; it has been 3 months since we returned home. I've been with Riku during 2 of those months and I'm damn happy about it.

"Yeah. If anyone can sort it out, it's Merlin." Riku smiled and I nodded happily. He's right. Merlin could probably sort this out with no problem...I think "And we don't even have to wait." Riku smiled, I crooked my head in confusion

"Why don't we?" I asked.

"Remember, Donald and Goofy are coming over today. That why me and Kairi came over, to get you." Oh shit, I had totally forgotten about this!

"Oops, hehe. I forgot" 'Sheepish' would be the right word to describe me at this moment.

"It's ok I can see you've had a lot on your mind." I nodded.

"Yep, this has done a major damage to my sanity." We laughed. Well, I laughed while Riku chuckled.

"I can imagine."

"THEY'RE HERE!" Came my mother's voice. She knew all about the adventure. I kinda had to tell her when I woke up like this and she believed me, and probably does even more now when seeing Donald and Goofy in the flesh. I gulped and pulled away from Riku, grabbing a hoodie and slinging it on. It was dark red and very baggy. Riku chuckled and handed me a tie.

"Your hair" he smirked. I blushed and tied it up quickly, letting it rest in my hoodie. Riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder while mine took its position around his waist as we left my room together and went downstairs. My mother stood there, wearing a black top with some baggy jeans. Her hair was now similar to mine in color, length and style, along with my bright blue eyes. Well, I guess it's in the family, huh?

"Your friends are outside." A smile was on her face when she saw us.

"Thanks mom. Um, look I think I'm going back with them." Hearing that, her eyes widened a little.

"Why?"

"There a wizard in one of the other worlds. Me and riku think he may be able to help me with this." I said, gesturing to my body. My mom nodded.

She sighed. "Keep in touch this time though, please. I nearly went insane last time." I nodded and tapped my pocket were my phone was.

"Will do." I flashed her a smile and me and riku walked out the house after she nodded. Kairi was talking with Donald and Goofy. They hadn't changed at all, not one little bit. They turned to smile at us both when we arrived. But the smiles quickly vanished, replaced with shocked expressions instead.

The first one to speak was Goofy. "Sora?" I nodded, my voice getting caught in my throat.

Next was Donald. "What happened to you?"

"I have no idea" My voice was calm, making Donald and goofy sharing a confused look. "I'm not exactly the same as before"

"What do ya mean?" Goofy asked. Riku released my shoulder and once again I stripped of my baggy layer of clothing, quickly opening the door to my house and throwing them inside. I may as well forget about trying to hide it, everyone's going to find out sooner or later. When I turned back around Donald and Goofy looked really shocked. Like, end of the world shock.

"You're a...girl!" Donald yelled, and I couldn't help but laugh. Me and Donald had said the exact same thing to Mulan. "What's so funny?" Everyone was looking at me funny while I continued laughing at the memory.

"We said the exact same thing to Mulan!" Remembering the incident, they both joined in the laugh.

"We did, huh?" Goofy chuckled.

"So, what happened Sora?" Donald asked once the laughter died down.

I can only shrug. "We were hoping you could take us to Merlin"

Goofy smiled. "Course Sora!"

"And you can all get lost if you think I'm staying behind this time!" Kairi said firmly.

"Ok then." Riku smiled and we both assumed our previous position when we went down the stairs.

"Shall we go then?" Donald asked curiously.

"One minute," Kairi smiled before pulling her phone out. She had a quick talk with her mom before hanging up "Ok, now we can go."

"What about you, Ri?" Said boy only shrugged.

"They don't care as long as I come back." I nodded. Talk about freedom, for the first month after coming back home I was on a 6pm curfew. It was maddening really, but she understands now and had eased of...Thank god!

"Then let's go!" Donald cheered. We all laughed and headed for the gummy ship. It hadn't changed either. We all climbed in and set off to Hollow Bastion.

Now this is most defiantly going to be interesting


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to hollow bastion wasn't very long really. I was beside Riku with my knees at my chest and my arms wrapped around them tightly. Riku's arm was around my shoulder, rubbing mine soothingly. Kairi was at the other side of me. Her eyes were closed and she was slightly pale. She must had some sort of motion sickness or something.

"We're here!" Donald yelled, I nodded and uncurled my legs. I turned my head to look at Kairi whose eyes were still shut. That soon changed when I gently shook her and she woke with a groan.

"We're here Kai." She nodded and we all left the gummy ship. Hollow bastion was still as I remembered it, but it looked like a few things had improved. Must be the work of the Restoration Committee. I sighed happily, breathing in the air.

"I'll go with Donald and Goofy." I looked at Riku's smiling face and nodded. He kissed my forehead and walked off with Donald and Goofy, leaving me with Kairi.

"You think Merlin will be able to help?" The red-head just shrugged at my question.

"I don't know Sora."

I sighed. "Ok"

"I mean I sure hope he can but we have no clue what happened to cause this." She added, I smiled and nodded.

"You're right. We don't know so it makes it harder to understand" I caught something out the corner of my eye and saw a Soldier Heartless run down one of the alleys. Smilling happily, I turned to Kairi. "Got to go!" She looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"Heartless are about." Giggling, she nodded.

"Ok, try not to get hurt." I nodded and summoned my keyblade. It had been a while since I had done this. It was still as light as I remembered when it appeared on my hand, the same silvery metal that formed the key and the same yellowish golden handle with a keychain hanging from it. I couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across my lips as I held my weapon again and doing what I seem to do best.

"Wish me luck Kai!" I said happily and heard her giggle in response.

"Good luck!"

I followed the Heartless silently until it went down some stairs. I could get it in one shot but I wanted to make sure. When it stood still just against a dark archway turning its head from side to side, a smirk made its way to my face. I jumped and slammed my keyblade into it. It exploded with into a cloud of dark smoke, a pink heart appearing above it and floated into the air before vanishing. My keyblade vanished and I sighed happily. I untied my hair and placed the tie around my wrist. It felt good to be back doing all this stuff. I had missed it a lot

"Well well, a little Keyblade bearer." Came a deep voice. I spun around and faced the shadowed archway. A man with long black hair and shocking purple eyes was leaning against the side of the archway. He wore a long black coat with a grey top on and black jeans, the coat looked like that of the organization's. "Although it's rare, a girl gets it." I gulped at the smirk that was on his face.

"Who are you?"

He smirked at me and stood up straight, he was quite tall, maybe Axel's height. Well, whatever Axel's height was. "Why do you wanna know? You ain't gonna be seeing me again...I can assure you of that." He took a step towards me and I took one away, my heart was beating madly and my head was screaming for me to run like mad. But I couldn't do it! "Oh, the Keyblade warrior is scared," I glared at him when he mocked me and tried to draw my keyblade.

It didn't work, I felt a surge of panic go through me. Why couldn't I call my keyblade? He stepped forward while I took one backwards until I felt a wall right behind me. I had been cornered! The smirk never left his face and I resent that as well as the fact that I'm cornered with no weapon and with an obviously dangerous man. "Not gonna fight me, little girly?" he was getting a step closer to me. I gulped and tried my keyblade again, why wouldn't it appear! When I needed it! Jesus!

His hands occupied his pockets as he got closer. I immediately looked for an exit, there was several but he was too close. He would just grab me and pull me back. "Such a shame, I wanted a bit of a fight." I heard him chuckling and next thing I know I've got a sharp pain in the side of my head and the man kicked me to the floor. I yelped and gripped my head were I had gotten the pain. Feeling dizzy, I pulled my hand back and saw blood on it. I gulped and looked back up at the man, he was bent over me and smirking darkly. Through the pain, I sent a glare at him. I've been through worse.

"No tears? Brave little lass ain't ya?" Chuckling, he pulled something out his pocket but I didn't have chance to see it as I was staring in horror at who was behind him. It was someone in a organization coat, the hood was up, and in their hands were some silver playing cards, how could he be alive, I cut him in half! I gasped as another sharp pain shot through my head, I blacked out with the sound of laughter filling my ears...

...My head hurts barbarically; my body ached badly, what the hell happened?

"Sora?" came a distorted voice. From the sound of it, it's a she. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Kairi kneeling beside me looking worried. She sighed happily when my eyes opened fully. "Thank god, Sora."

"Where am I?" I groaned, I looked upwards and saw the clear blue sky.

"Still in Hollow Bastion, currently in a corner of some street with some deep head wounds." She explained calmly as she helped me sit up. I had one of my arms around her shoulder and the other on my legs when it all flooded back into my head, the creepy man and Luxord! I couldn't make sense of anything at all, how was Luxord still alive? I was sure I saw him dissolved into darkness like all the others did, or was it just a trick? "I don't know what happened to you Sora but uhm, I think there's something else." Kairi muttered, I glanced up at her. She was biting her lip and looking very unhappy.

"What's that?" I asked quietly, damn my head fucking hurts! She bent over and whispered it in my ear.

"I don't think you're a virgin anymore" My eyes widened and welled up. I felt my hand tighten on her shoulder, the water slid down my cheeks as a small sob escaped my throat. "I'm so sorry Sora." I shook my head and buried it in her shoulder. She hugged me tightly to her, rubbing my back soothingly, trying to calm me down.

"Not your fault" My voice was shaking, my tears still falling and slowly soaking her hoodie.

"You ladies ok?" came a familiar voice. I pulled my face out of Kairi's hoodie just enough to confirm it. He wore the same clothes as before, black trousers with the 2 belts hanging over the edge and white top and black coat, his semi-short brown hair, the scar on his face still see-able; it was Leon. He was looking at us in concern, well more like me. Did he know it was me? "What happened to her?" he asked, pointing at me.

"Leon" I stuttered, he looked at me in shock.

"Do I know you?" I nodded sharply, my tears starting to slow down. "Do I?" He muttered in confusion. I held my hand out in front of me, noticing Kairi's worried glance and drew my keyblade. I ground my teeth, now it comes! I saw Leon's eyes widen as I held my keyblade, his face shocked and staggered "Sora!" I nodded.

"Do you know him?" Kairi asked me softly, and I nodded.

"He helped us out sometimes." Leon crouched down in front of us.

"What happened to you?" He muttered, gently holding my head. I hissed at the pain that shot up through my head at the touch.

"I found him- I mean her here like this, I think she got attacked." Kairi explained "and I mean both kinds of attack." she muttered. Leon shot Kairi a shocked glance before turning back to me.

"Let's get Sora off the streets" Leon said releasing my head "Can you stand?" I shrugged

"I haven't tried." I muttered. I stood up slowly and wobble for a brief moment. If it wasn't for Kairi I would've fallen.

"I'd say no." Leon muttered. I placed one of my hands on my head were the pain was. It felt wet, so I guess I was still bleeding. "Can you remember what the guy looked like?" Leon asked as he gently picked me up, I yelped from the shock.

"Uh, long black hair, shocking purple eyes, he wore a long black coat with a grey top on and black jeans." Leon nodded and began to walk with Kairi beside him.

"Well, once Cloud gets back we'll go find him." Leon's voice was cold when he said that.

"Be careful" I whispered.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"I saw someone else with him, someone who should be dead." I explained, Leon stopped walking and looked at me in confusion, Kairi mimicking him.

"Who, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Luxord." I muttered. She gasped.

"But we saw you slice him in two,"

"And I saw him standing behind the guy, same coat and those silver cards in his hands"

"So you're saying an organization member was there?" Kairi asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" I muttered, Leon just blinked in shock.

"We'll talk about this when we get back to the house." Leon sighed, I nodded and closed my eyes "I still wanna know why Sora's a girl." Leon muttered.

"If we knew we would tell you Leon" Kairi retorted.

"So you don't know?" I shook my head.

"I woke up like this two weeks ago after a nightmare." I explained, Leon shrugged slightly.

"Odd," he muttered. I looked forward and was met by a wooden door. Kairi opened it and we walked inside, there was a huge computer screen, beside that was a huge red corner sofa with a coffee table in front of it and stairs leading upstairs. On the sofa were Yuffie and Aerith. The former was still wearing her combat gear, and Aerith was still in that pink dress-thing! They looked up and crooked their heads in confusion.

"Who are they?" Aerith asked in that soft voice of hers, standing up and walking over. She gasped and gently placed a hand on my cheek. "She's hurt"

"We know that." Leon rolled his eyes. I giggled slightly.

"Who are they?" Yuffie asked as she bounced to Aerith's side, looking at both me and Kairi.

"I'm Kairi." The girl smiled.

"Oh, so your Sora's friend." Aerith smiled.

Kairi returned it with her own smile. "Yep!"

"And you are?" I found myself staring at Yuffie.

"Um " I hesitated. Should I say it now?

"She's Sora." Leon said calmly. Both Aerith and Yuffie looked at the man in shock.

"Leon, Sora's a boy. Remember?" The ninja reminded him as if he was crazy.

"He's right," I sighed. "I am Sora." They looked at me, puzzled.

"Really?" Yuffie challenged, disbelief strong in her voice.

I groaned "Put me down please so I can kill Yuffie." Both of the women gasped.

Aerith giggled. "Yep, that's Sora."

"I know, I'm Sora." I groaned, my head was hurting.

"Come on put him...her on the sofa so I can patch her up." Aerith ordered. Leon rolled his eyes and did as told. I smiled happily at him from my new position.

"Thanks for the help."

"No worries but I'm guessing that because you're here then Donald and Goofy are too?"

"Yep. And Riku." The man nodded in confirmation.

"I'll go find them and tell them what happened." He said before walking out. When he was out the door, I sighed, shifting around so I can sit comfortably. Aerith sat beside me and gently checked my head. I winced when her hand probed the sore spot.

"Sorry but how did you get these?"

"I was attacked until I blacked out. Two hits to the head and apparently I may have been raped as well" The last part was muttered in the smallest voice I could but I guess it didn't work because the next thing I knew Yuffie yelled outrageously, hurting my ears in the process.

"WHAT!" The ninja's hands were balled in fists and she was trembling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry " Aerith said sadly.

"It's ok. I'll get him back for it."

"Not yet you're not. I've got to heal you first." The brunette said firmly.

I smiled. "Okay."

"I'll go make hot chocolates for us. Kairi, wanna help?" Kairi smiled and nodded, following the ninja to what I guess must be the kitchen. Now the only persons left in the room were me and Aerith.

"Any idea how you got like this?" She asked, gently dabbing my head with a wet cloth.

"Nope. I woke up like this two weeks ago after a nightmare." I closed my eyes and relaxed as the cool cloth was moved around my head.

"Maybe Merlin can help."

"That's what were hoping." I sighed "But man Riku's gonna flip when he finds out 'bout this."

"He loves you quite a lot doesn't he?" she asked. I snapped my eyes open and looked at her in shock but she smiled only softly. "It's okay. None us mind that you and Riku are together. In fact, me and Yuffie are sure Cloud and Leon are together." I giggled happily at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah sometimes they'll go out on patrol together and not come back for hours. When a patrol usually only takes maybe an hour tops."

"Hmmm, interesting." I smiled.

"Right, the bleeding has stopped so I can use Cura now." She smiled, placing the now red cloth on the table.

"Thanks." I felt a surge of energy go through me and all the pain vanished and I sighed happily.

"That better?"

"By far." I smiled; she nodded and placed her hand over mine.

"I still am sorry. It must be so confusing for you" She muttered.

"It is, I look like a girl but I think like a boy. And what happened back there has just totally messed me up. I can't even make sense of what happened." I sighed and she nodded.

"I really would hate being you right now."

"I hate it too" I bowed my head so I was looking at my lap. "I don't what's going to happen. What if I'm stuck like this?" I muttered sadly. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, still looking down. "Riku'll get freaked out and probably go away." I sighed, burying my head in my knees.

"You really do love him don't you?" Aerith asked softly, I gulped slightly.

"He has no idea how much" I whispered sadly.

"I think he does" Aerith said calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned to her, she was smiling softly at me before glancing at the door. I followed her gaze and saw Riku standing there, looking at me sadly, I just buried my head again as my eyes watered...I hate this so bad! 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll give you guys a minute." Aerith said calmly. I felt her release my shoulder and walked away. With the hand gone, I tightened the hold on my knees and buried my head in them. I couldn't look at him, not know that he had heard all that. My eyes were watering, slowly running down my cheeks. I heard some footsteps and felt someone sit beside me, I knew it was Riku.

"Sora?" I swallowed and slowly turned my head to look at him. As I thought, he was beside me, looking at me sadly. "You really think I'd do that?" by his sad voice, I knew he was referring to running away if I was stuck like this.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Ri." I whispered sadly. "Why would you want to? I'm not the same anymore." I muttered, burying my head again and my tears flowed faster.

"Why aren't you the same Sor?" he asked, it sounded pained.

"I'm a chick, Riku! Course I'm not going to be the same! And what if I am stuck like this? What the hell happens then?" I nearly sobbed it out. I heard him sigh sadly "I'll never be the same after this and I hate that, I hate this!" I whispered sadly "I'll never be good enough for you" I whispered in distraught then I heard his shocked gasp.

"Sora?" I glanced at him from my knee. He wasn't even looking at me anymore. His eyes were watery though and I could see the pain in them. I had hurt him! I stood up quickly and ran from the house and outside into Hollow Bastion. God knows were I'm actually running but I just kept going none stop, past the dark archway and straight through it, when I finally stopped running I found myself at the place where I had fought with Demyx for the final time and where we thought Goofy died.

The blue tiles were still mucky and the blue cliffs still stuck out sharply. I walked over to one of the cliff faces and slid to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest, my arms wrapping tightly around them and burying my head in them to hide my tears from this world. My confusion had hurt him, I'm such an idiot, I just have to blurt out my thoughts don't I! I'm so stupid!

"Sora!" someone yelled but I blocked them out. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to go back in time and never say any of that stuff. Then I'd never hurt him! Even if it was the truth, I'll never be good enough for him. I'm the fucked up one who turns into a girl after one bloody nightmare and blurts out their thoughts before thinking.

He's smart, strong, beautiful...everything. I'm just not, even after the adventure, he's endured so much more than me and grown so much more from it. Sure I had to but he's still better than me, he deserves so much better than me, so much better! I could feel my body shaking with my sobs now.

"Sora?" someone said worriedly. I knew that voice really well. I looked up from my knees and saw the king with Donald and Goofy beside him. The small king was still the same; he was looking at me in concern, considering I can hardly see him through my tears. "This is Sora?" Mickey asked Donald and Goofy in shock.

"Yup" goofy answered calmly.

"But Sora is a boy?" Mickey said in confusion, I would have laughed if I could stop crying.

"We don't know either." Donald sighed. Mickey shrugged and walked over to me.

"Are you ok Sora?" he asked softly.

I shook my head furiously. "I'm a complete and total idiot." Donald and goofy walked closer and sat down in front of me.

"Why?" The taller of the two asked.

"I'm confused to hell, I've been attacked and raped and now I've probably just lost Riku forever." The three of them shared a shocked look.

"Why, what happened?" Mickey asked curiously and softly, so I explained everything to him. It took pretty long as I had to calm down sometime so I can talk properly.

"And then I just ran and ended up here." I finished, my voice breaking again. Mickey, Donald and Goofy all nodded sadly.

"Riku's a strong boy, Sora. He knows you're going through a hard time." Mickey said calmly

"I'm still an idiot for even saying it." I sighed sadly "Even if it's bloody true." I sobbed again.

"Why is it true?" Donald asked.

"Its not! I've never met a pair more suited for each other than you and Riku" Mickey said proudly. I wiped my eyes and slowly began to calm down.

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"Yup, I could tell from the early days you two would be together. You see, you are like the sun, Sora and he's like the moon. Neither can work without the other. You are equal and you help each other in your weak areas, and work best as a team, you have no reason to feel Riku deserves better." Mickey explained, I lowered my eyes slightly.

"You really think that?" I asked quietly.

"I do indeed and I bet if you think about it, you'll see it too." Mickey said confidently, and I could kind of see it. I could remember how well we worked together against Xemnas. When my defense was failing, Riku would back me up on it, and I would do the same for him. And I did feel a lot more stronger with him by my side, knowing he had been my friend and rival for years before hand, teaching me and helping me get better, and when I got a new trick I would always show it him, no matter how good it was, even if it meant I could win, cos I felt like he should know it too, so we could be equal and be strong together.

I swallowed and looked back at the king. "I kinda see what you mean." A small smile made its way to my face.

"So why are you still here?" Donald beamed. I giggled slightly and gently hugged the king, who just laughed.

I whispered a 'Thank you' to him.

"No worries, Sora." Mickey smiled. I stood up and ran back towards the house, ignoring Donald's and Goofy's crazy cheering, it did put a smile on my face though. Once I was back in town, I slowed down to a walk. What would I say to him? Would he listen?

"Sora." someone said behind me, I turned around sharply and saw Riku there. My eyes shot to the floor before I even saw his expression. My head bowed soon after, and all my confidence had gone out the window! I saw from his shadow that he was walking closer to me and felt him enveloping me in a hug. I didn't fight his embrace, my arms rested on his chest, his around my shoulders while his face was in my hair. "Do you really think that I can do better than you?" Riku asked sadly and I closed my eyes.

"I don't know Riku. Sometimes it seems like it but sometimes it doesn't, I'm just so confused." I whispered, noticing his embrace tightening around me.

"Sora, I don't think I could do any better if I tried." Riku said into my hair, I remembered the king's words. He's the moon, my moon and I'm the sun, his sun. "You're the one I want, no one else...Ever, why would I want anyone else?" he said calmly. I knew it was rhetorical but forever? I pulled my face from his chest and looked up at; he was looking at me sadly, his eyes slightly red. Now I felt really bad, and I had made him cry!

I lowered my eyes again, his hand cupped my cheek and gently stroked it, I couldn't help but lean into his touch. "And as for the if you get stuck like this, I don't care Sora. As long as it's you I couldn't care if you had a second head, 4 eyes and buck teeth, I'd still love you." Riku said happily. Now that made my heart rock and my cheeks blush. I looked back up at him. He had a super small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I think I've been a bit stupid." I muttered sheepishly. His smile grew more slightly. "I just panicked and took it out on you, I shouldn't have."

"Why did you run off?" he asked softly.

"I thought I'd lost you. I saw how hurt you looked and I couldn't take it. I thought I'd finally blown it." My voice was only a whisper as I said that.

"I was upset but I'm not going to leave you Sora." My feelings soar and I nodded. "And you have no idea how much I love you either." I smiled at his mocking and felt my mood increase slowly.

"So we're good?"

"I didn't know we'd gone badly." Riku smiled and I returned it.

"Love you." He beamed brightly at me when I said that.

"Love you too, you little panic machine." he smirked, I giggled and blushed. "But as for what Leon's told me I don't appear to have a hit list" Riku growled.

"I think Leon and Cloud are on the case"

"You're not their boyfriend." Riku huffed and I giggled.

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" I smirked playfully. My silveret chuckled.

"Ahhh true."

"But we have something else to focus on." I sighed. Riku looked at me in confusion.

"Like?"

"Like the fact I saw Luxord" I muttered.

Riku's eyes widened. "What?" when?"

"Before I blacked out, he was behind the guy who attacked me, orgy coat and silver cards and all."

Riku shook his head. "How, though?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know but I really don't like it"

Riku rubbed my back soothingly. "Don't worry, we'll sort this out, no problem." We smiled at each other and I nodded.

"Yeah, together?" I asked. Riku smirked and leaned down, leaving inches between our lips.

"Forever." he whispered before kissing me. My eyes slid closed as my arms slid around his neck, his slid to my waist. His tongue ran along my lips and I parted happily, moaning slightly as his tongue battled against mine, one of my hands had slowly began combing through his hair. It was silky, pleasing to the touch. He pulled back, leaving me with a smile on my face. I opened my eyes and Riku was smiling back at me "Now let's go find Merlin so we can find out if we can set this right." I nodded happily and released him. He did the same to me though one of his arms slid around my shoulders and mine slid around his waist. We headed back towards the house. I wonder what else could possible go wrong in the space of a day?


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Riku walked back into the house and saw Arieth and Yuffie sat on the sofa again, and Merlin walking out the kitchen, he still had long white hair and a long white beard, the big blue hat on and the blue gown. He smiled happily when he saw us, even if it was slightly confused

"I see then that what the girls have informed me is indeed right" Merlin said happily, i nodded

"Yep do you think you can sort it?" i asked

"Well ill have to see how it happened, so im going to see if this nightmare of yours had anything to do with it" Merlin smiled

"Doesn t that mean i have to re-see it?" i asked

"Im afraid it does" Merlin said calmly, i nodded

"Ok then lets do this" i smiled, Riku nodded

"Right ladies may i ask you to move" Merlin asked Arieth and Yuffie, they both nodded silently and got up, Riku released me and i walked over to the sofa and laid down, Merlin knelt down beside my head "right lets find out what happened" Merlin muttered, i nodded and closed my eyes as i felt some fingers on my temples, i gasped at the surge of magic that shot through me before falling into darkness...

...images shot past me, blurs of colours and sounds, but then it suddenly all stopped and i was surrounded by greyness, i looked around and saw nothing but never ending greyness, there was a sudden loud crack, i jumped and turned to face the noise as i saw 2 images, one of my friends, Riku, Kairi, Donald, goofy, Leon, cloud, Arieth, Yuffie you get the picture, and then a picture of the organization, including Namine and a 14th member?

"Choose!" a dark voice boomed through the greyness

"What!" i asked shakily

"Choose! Either the organization or your friends deaths!" the voice boomed, i shivered, my friends deaths? i shivered and then my hand grew heavier and i saw my keyblade in my hand, i looked at both the images, the end of my keyblade began to glow and i aimed it at the organization, it fired and the greyness shattered and fell like pieces of broken glass into a never ending darkness, there was an explosion on dark light that sent me deeply into the darkness of sleep, with a painful feeling surging through me

my eyes snapped open and i gasped loudly, my hand grasping my heart, which was racing madly, i felt someone remove there fingers from my temples and stand up, i sat up shakily and turned to Merlin, who was calculating, i felt a arm wrap around my shoulder, i turned to see Riku smiling softly at me

"You ok babe?" he asked, i nodded shakily

"Just shaken, it was the exact same" i muttered, Riku nodded and kissed my temple softly

"right i have it" Merlin muttered, i looked at him and he had a serious look on his face, i gulped, this wasn t looking good at all

"ok" i muttered

"well first of all the reason for your change is it was a backfire spell, they happen when a powerful spell is released suddenly, and can vary in effects, they are however permanent" Merlin explained, i felt my heart stop for a moment before re-starting, my breathing was a bit faster...i was stuck like this!

"im stuck like this?" i muttered shocked, Riku rubbed my arm soothingly

"im afraid so" Merlin sighed, i nodded shakily, my eyes watering slightly, i hiccupped slightly

"and the other matter?" Riku asked curiously

"i know how the organization came back" Merlin muttered, i shivered and a tear slid out my eye, Riku gently wiped it away

"you ok?" Riku asked me softly

"no, it s my fault" i whispered fearfully

"what is?" Riku asked, there was a sudden crash as a purple, glowing arrow shot through the window...Xigbar! this is my fault, i have to sort it

"i brought them back" i muttered before standing up and leaving the house to meet Xigbar, who was stood with his arrow guns in his hands, a cocky smile on his face, he still had black hair with grey stripes, and a eye-patch to match all the scars, i drew my keyblade and glared at the old man "Xigbar!" i growled, he laughed bitterly, his arrow guns shining in his hands

"so you do remember me huh kiddo?" Xigbar mocked, i glared at the old man

"like i could forget such an old man!" i spat, Xigbar glared at me

"old! as if!" he hissed

"let s skip this im in no fucking mood to have a conversation with you" i hissed, Xigbar laughed darkly

"then what are you in the mood for?" Xigbar smirked, double meaning in his words

"sending you back to the darkness were you belong" i hissed, Xigbar laughed

"then lets dance" Xigbar growled harshly, he fired several shots at me and i flipped out the way, wow much more speed and agility, he fired again and i rolled out the way, getting me closer to him, i took a swing at him and he jumped out the way, firing shots as he did, i defended with my keyblade, firing the bullets in other directions whilst i advanced on Xigbar, who already had beads of sweat on his head, i swung at Xigbar again and he blocked with his guns, i pushed against his guns, causing him to stumble backwards, i gritted my teeth together as i forced more on his defence, he stumbled backwards again, nearly losing his footing

i took a deep breath and pushed again, i broke through his defence and landed a direct hit on his chest, he grunted in pain and pushed my backwards, i landed on my feet and aimed my keyblade at him, i could see the blood trailing down his chest and to the floor, the end of my keyblade began to glow as i gathered light, Xigbar eyes widened and before he could react i fired a beam of light right through him, he gasped and clutched were i had shot him, through were his heart should be, he collapsed to his knees, his guns falling to the ground with a loud clank, he was breathing heavily and i could already see him fading

"even when your a girl i cant beat you" Xigbar gasped out, the blood around his feet reflecting his fading, i wiped the sweat of my forehead and watched him fade into the darkness again, once he was gone i got a cold feeling around my heart, like cold fingers wrapping around it, it only lasted maybe a second though, it left me winded and i struggled to stay standing, i fell forward and was caught before i hit the floor, i looked up and saw an organization member, i jumped from there grip, my keyblade still in hand

"its ok Sora i wont hurt you" came a female voice, one i didn t recognize

"who are you?" i asked harshly

"you don t know me" she said calmly as she pulled her hood down, her hair was short and black, she had striking blue eyes and reminded me of Kairi slightly, i felt a sting in my heart for a brief moment "im Xion" she smiled

"why are you here? and not trying to kill me?" i asked calmly, my keyblade vanishing as she seemed no threat to me

"im here to help you Sora, i may wear there coat but i want nothing to do with them" she explained, i looked at her, was she for real?

"seriously, your an organization member and you want to help me?" i asked, shock in my voice

"that s right, im you Sora in a sense" she explained, now that confused me

"how are you me?" i asked, she smiled and held her hand to the side and then i saw a keyblade appear in her hand, mine to be exact "how!" i demanded

"i was a creation, i was created from your memories of you and Kairi" she explained, her keyblade vanishing, i nodded, so that explains why she reminds me of Kairi

"ok i see" i muttered, she walked over to me and stood in front of me

"now im here to help you, give you what information i can" she explained

"why though?" i explained

"the last time i was here, i found out i was created and i don t like to be used, and i know they will do it again, there are only 2 people in there i can call my friends, and your familiar with them both" she explained, my eyes widened

"Roxas and Axel?" i asked, she nodded

"they know nothing about you being turned into a girl" she explained "everyone else does" she added

"why don t they know?" i asked

"Xemnas thinks that if they find out its you, roxas will turn to your side, and axel will follow roxas" she explained, wow Xemnas is paranoid

"oh" i muttered, rubbing my arms slightly

"i am sorry about you being stuck like his" she said softly, placing her hand over mine, i looked at her

"do you erm know how i brought you guys back?" i asked, Xions eyes darted to the floor for a brief moment before flicking back to mine

"i do" she muttered

"can i know?" i asked curiously and slightly worried

"if you like" she sighed, i nodded "it s kind of hard to explain but it wasn t actually you, it was Xemnas" she explained, i crooked my head in confusion

"what?" i asked confused

"it was Xemnas, in your dream you were forced into a choice, that choice was set by Xemnas, it was a special kind of spell he learnt before you eliminated him" she explained, ok that confused me further "in the battle against Xemnas, the last one, when he was draining your life, he always set the spell on you, in case he wouldn t win, it takes a few months to activate" she explained

"so he cast a spell on me, which forced me into a choice which resulted in all the orgy being brought back?" i asked, making sure i got all this craziness clear

"yes that s correct, i know it sounds confusing" she muttered

"you bet your ass it does" i muttered, she nodded

"now i have to go but before i do i have to ask something of you" she said seriously, i nodded

"what is it?" i asked

"stay away for negative emotions Sora" she said seriously, i crooked my head again

"what?" i asked

"don t allow yourself to fall into negative emotions Sora" she muttered, i shook my head

"erm ok i wont" i muttered, she nodded and vanished into a dark portal, i shook my head and the saw Riku leaning against the doorframe of the house

"well i see Xion is still on our side" Riku smirked as he walked over, i crooked my head in confusion "i ve met her before, i helped her return to you and she helped me fight roxas" Riku explained, i nodded in understanding

"how long have you been there?" i asked

"since the beginning of the battle" he smiled, i nodded "seems like being a girl has some perks to it" he chuckled, i giggled slightly

"yep more speed and agility" i muttered, i felt Riku hug me tightly to him, my arms loosely around his waist, my head buried in his chest, and he rubbed my back soothingly

"you gonna be ok with this?" he asked softly, i shrugged, don t have a choice do i really? it permanent

"don t have much of choice do i?" i sighed into his chest, i felt him kiss the top of my head

"it ll be ok" he soothed, i nodded

"hope so cos were going somewhere" i said as i pulled my head back to look at Riku, his head was crooked in confusion

"were?" he asked

"where do axel and roxas hang out?" i smiled, he returned it

"twilight town clock tower" he smiled, i nodded

"yep so lets go see them" i smirked, Riku chuckled and nodded before kissing me softly, i responded happily to his kiss, my arms snaking around his neck, he pulled back and smiled at me, i returned it happily "i have to ask" i muttered

"hmmm"

"you really don t mind that im stuck like this right?" i asked quietly, Riku smiled softly at me

"your confidences has gone" he said softly as he placed his forehead against mine "of course i don t mind, may take time to get used to but i don t care" he smiled, i blushed and smiled shyly

"ok" i said shyly, Riku smirked at quickly kissed my lips

"oh yes i forgot to tell you something" Riku smirked, he had a dark glint in his eyes as he pulled his forehead from mine, i gulped

"which is?" i asked

"well Yuffie, Arieth and Kairi have gone shopping and guess who for" Riku smirked, my eyes widened and probably became horrified

"oh god" i yelped "im killing them if i don t have any trousers" i growled, Riku chuckled and kissed my forehead

"oh i don t know, i think this will be a good experience for you" Riku smirked, i glared at him

"you just want to see me in some form of skirt" i huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, he chuckled

"what im allowed to think like that" Riku smirked playfully

"you re a horny bastard" i huffed playfully before walking of in any general direction, i squealed as some arms wrapped around my waist and someone kissed my throat

"can t help it, i know YOU don t see it but your bloody good looking, you were before to" Riku whispered into my ear, his teeth skimming over it and gently biting it, i shivered delightfully and smiled

"if you say so" i giggled

"you ll see what i mean sooner or later, trust me" Riku promised darkly, i smiled

"ok then" i smiled "but lets go" i said calmly, i felt Riku nod, this is going to be fun, seeing Axel again? and actually meeting Roxas in the flesh? this is becoming one odd day 


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Town was just as i remembered it, still peaceful and beautiful, me and Riku were walking side by side through the quiet town, me marvelling at the view, sure i had seen it before, but i had forgotten what it was like to actually be here, if i could, i really would move either here or hollow bastion, but i think my mom would die!

"I forgot how beautiful this place is" i smiled, looking at Riku, he smiled back

"Yeah it s nice here, still prefer hollow bastion" he chuckled, i smiled

"Yeah only cos this place is to quiet for you" i smirked, Riku laughed loudly

"maybe so maybe so" he smiled, i giggled slightly, i wasn t in a mad rush to confront Axel and Roxas, and Riku knew it, this would be the first time I ve met him in person

"oh hello who are you?" came a soft female voice, me and Riku turned around and saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair, a orange flower top and brown bottoms, beside her was a boy with dark brown/black hair, a red head band on and a red top on with blue bottoms, and finally a boy with dirty blonde/brown hair, army combats with his skull top on and little grey waistcoat, i smiled, it was Hayner, Pence and Olette

"Yeah we haven t seen you here before? You new?" Pence asked nicely, i could feel my smile growing

"I guess we are" Riku smiled, i giggled slightly, Hayner just looking at me, eyes calculating

"So who are you?" Hayner asked broadly

"Im Riku" Riku smiled, Olette beamed happily

"Oh your Sora friend, did he find you?" she asked, Riku chuckled and i giggled

"Yeah he found me don t worry" Riku smirked

"Oh that s good, he really was worried" Olette smiled, Riku shot me a smug look, i glared at him, my cheeks darkening slightly

"And who the lady?" Hayner asked happily, whoa he has a happy mood!

"well go on" Riku smirked, i beamed happily at him and took a step back and held my hand in front of me, Hayner, Pence and Olette looked at me in confusion, which changed into shock as my keyblade appeared in my hand

"Sora!" they all said in shock, i returned my keyblade and smiled brightly at them

"Yep in the flesh" i giggled

"Well not exactly" Riku chuckled; i shot him a playful glare

"Whoa you really can hide that well" Pence muttered, i giggled

"I was a boy the last time we met, but im stuck like this because of a spell" i explained happily, they nodded in understanding

"Whoa Sora" Olette smiled as she walked around me, i just watched carefully as she looked me over

"What?" i asked

"Your really pretty as a girl" she beamed, i felt myself blush

"No point complimenting her she doesn t believe it" Riku chuckled, i glared at him and he just chuckled

"Well Olette right Sora" Hayner smirked, my glare turned to him and he took a step away

"I never have or ever will be pretty!" i growled

"See told ya" Riku said smugly, i shot Riku a 'shut-the-hell-up' look, he just smirked at me

"Well im sure you ll see it eventually Sora" Pence smiled, i huffed and crossed my arms

"Yeah sure when that happens ill have a pair of wings and 3 heads" i huffed

"You ll see Sora" Hayner smiled, Jesus this kid is odd, when i was a boy he always had a stick up his arse, now im a girl he actually friendly, Jesus! Unless...maybe Riku and Olette are right and maybe i am pretty? Is that even possible?

"Maybe i will" i smiled, my hands folding behind my back

"So what you both doing here anyways?" Pence asked happily

"Well erm remember the organization?" i asked

"How could we not, one of them kidnapped Kairi" Olette huffed

"We saved her don t worry, and that was axel he actually died to help me" i explained

"Oh" they said in unison

"And as i was saying...there back" i explained

"What i thought they were like dead?" Olette asked

"No there not so well erm avoid them" i smiled

"Will do" Hayner smiled

"Right lets go check the clock tower" Riku suggested to me, i nodded

"See ya guys" i smiled before turning and walking towards the clock tower, and then i heard

"Ow what was that for!" Hayner yelped, followed by 3 sets of laughter, i saw riku jog to my side

"What did you do to Hayner?" i asked, Riku smiled innocently

"I didn t do anything" Riku said sugar sweetly, i just nodded

"Im not kissing you till you tell me what you did to Hayner" i said firmly

"Now that is rather mean Sora" Riku chuckled

"Well never mind" i smiled, throwing a wink at him, he just playfully glared at me

"Fine i slapped him upside the head for staring at you" he explained, i smirked and stopped walking, Riku did to and looked at me curiously, i walked closer to him and placed my hands on his hips, tilting my head to the side slightly

"Someone s getting protective and jealous" i purred, Riku smirked and brought his face closer to mine

"So what if i am?" Riku challenged playfully, i giggled and pulled away from him

"I think it s rather funny" i smirked as i walked forward, looking at Riku over my shoulder, who was glaring at me, i giggled and turned forward

"You are a tease" he chuckled, i smiled happily

"Aww you know you love it" i smiled, Riku chuckled

"Where has all this confidence come from all of a sudden?" Riku smirked, i giggled

"Maybe i see what you mean" i smiled

"About what? You being rather stunning?" Riku smiled, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, i leaned against him

"maybe" i giggled, we reached the clock tower and i looked upwards to the top of it, i could see to black figures, i felt Riku release me "wait here" i said firmly, Riku chuckled and nodded, i ran into the building up the hellish amount of stairs, when i finally reached the top i was out of breath, i leaned against the wall of the tower and caught my breath before creeping to the edge of the fall just before where they were, i could hear them

"Wonder what the new keyblade bearer is like?" wondered a smooth cocky voice, i knew it was Axel clearly

"Who knows" muttered a voice similar to my boy voice, so that s Roxas then

"I just can t help wondering why it would choose another when there s the king, Sora and Riku? I mean there enough and now we have another to deal with" Axel groaned

"True but Xemnas said Sora and Riku aren t here, it s only this new girl" Roxas explained

"true but Luxord told me that s she nothing compared to the others, she didn t even fight back against Jed" Axel chuckled, i ground my teeth together, that man who attacked me was called Jed, good to know, and Axel found it funny, oh im gonna impale him!

"hmmm interesting maybe we have a chance then" Roxas sighed

"yeah" Axel agreed "unless the king decides to join in and train her, then we may be stuffed" Axel sighed

"Xemnas said the kings wandering the worlds" Roxas muttered, wow Xemnas really has been lying to them big time

"yeah, do ya think Donald and Goofy will help this lass?" Axel asked

"who knows, maybe" Roxas sighed

"i guess we'll have to see how it goes then wont we?" Axel sighed

"yeah its all we can do for the moment" Roxas muttered, i pushed myself from the wall and silently drew my keyblade and walked around the corner, they were sat on the edge, there feet hanging over the edge, Axel still had bright red spiky hair, green eyes and those triangle tattoos under his eyes, Roxas had dirty blonde hair that spiked out similar to mine and calm blue eyes, they both turned to me and there eyes widened and they stood up quickly

"do you think it s funny that i got attacked and raped!" i demanded furiously, Roxas drew his keyblade and Axel drew his chakrams

"how did you find us?" Roxas demanded, standing in aggressive stance, Axel was the same

"what does it matter?" i growled "i hope you know your being lied to" i hissed, Roxas and Axel looked taken back

"what are you on about missy?" Axel asked harshly

"your boss Xemnas is a liar and is lying to you as we speak" i hissed, Roxas and Axel shared a brief look before Roxas charged and kick me of the tower, i hissed and flipped in the air, i stabbed my keyblade into the side of the tower and hung of it, i used all my strength to climb on top of it, i balanced carefully on top of it before grabbing the handle, i jumped back onto the tower, with my keyblade in my hand "nice trick" i hissed

"so she does know some moves" Axel smirked, i smirked

"oh i do indeed Axel" i smirked, his eyes widened

"how do you know my name?" Axel asked, i tapped the side of my head

"my secret boys" i smirked, Roxas was looking at me suspiciously "but im afraid if your not going to believe the fact Xemnas is lying to you, ill just have to send you back to the darkness" i hissed, Axel glared at me

"i aint going back there, not a chance in hell" Axel hissed

"tough luck" i growled, Roxas hissed and charged at me, i defended with my keyblade, his pushing against mine, up close he really did look shockingly like me, i pushed back, Roxas lost some footing, pushing him closer to the edge, i could feel the amount of strength Roxas was using against my keyblade, it was shocking, was that how much i had?

i gritted my teeth and pushed forward again, Roxas lost some more footing, he was losing and he knew it, i could see it in his eyes, i was going to kill my own nobody, Roxas was maybe 3 pushes from the edge, i saw his jaw lock as he push back, i dug my heel into the floor, stopping me from sliding backwards, i pushed against his keyblade again, he stumbled this time though and was at the very edge, i could see it in his eyes, he knew who i was, his keyblade lowered slightly and he stopped pushing as hard

"no" he whispered shocked, i gulped

"sorry Roxas" i whispered back before pushing again, he fell, not even screaming, i quickly turned to Axel, who was vanishing through a dark portal, i took a deep breath and sunk to the floor, my keyblade vanishing, i had just killed Roxas, my nobody, half of me! i leaned my back against the clock tower and closed my eyes; i heard some footsteps and opened my eyes to see Riku sitting beside me

"hey" he smiled, i smiled slightly

"hey" i sighed, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and i leaned against him

"what s up?" he asked softly

"it hurt more than it should of done to kill Roxas" i sighed, Riku nodded

"well im sure you ll be glad to know then that he escaped through a dark portal before he hit the floor" Riku explained, i sighed and nodded

"i just wanna go home" i sighed

"then lets go" Riku smiled, we stood up and left the clock tower, i just want to sleep, sleep and probably never wake up 


	6. Chapter 6

we walked back into the house at hollow bastion and saw Arieth, Kairi and Yuffie sat giggling at the table, there weren t any bags so maybe im safe, for the moment anyway

"SORA!" they all squealed happily as they saw me, i clung to Riku

"Save me" i whispered, Riku chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly

"Give her a bit of time" Riku said firmly, they all pouted

"Why?" Yuffie asked

"Well we ve just been to see Roxas and Axel and having to kill Roxas has shaken Sora up" riku explained, Yuffie face dropped and she nodded

"ok that s fair enough" Yuffie smiled, Yuffie walked over to me, damn this girl scares me more now then when i was a boy "come with me ill make you my special hot chocolate" Yuffie smiled, offering her hand, i smiled slightly and took it before being lead into the kitchen by Yuffie, who was bouncing around the room collecting different items

"So what s so special about your hot chocolate?" i asked, Yuffie smiled happily and pulled out a big bar of chocolate

"i make mine with proper chocolate, melt it, add milk and some water and the put whipped cream on top and vanilla dusting with chocolate dusting" Yuffie explained happily, i think im drooling!

"Now that s sound nice" i said giddily, Yuffie giggled

"Don t worry you ll love it" she giggled as she snapped the chocolate and added it to a glass bowl that was above a boiling pan "they just take time to make is all" she sighed impatiently, glaring at the bowl

"You know what they say, a watched pot never boils" i giggled, Yuffie giggled to

"I do believe i have heard that one before" she said happily, i nodded

"So what exactly have you bought me?" i asked, very worried over what i had been bought, Yuffie grinned darkly and i felt my stomach knot

"Bit of everything" Yuffie giggled, i sighed

"wonderful" i sighed, Yuffie giggled and turned back to the chocolate, she stirred it and i was all melted, she took the glass bowl of the boiling pan and placed it on he side, she added some water and some milk and mixed it all together, it became liquid and she poured into 5 cups, having enough for all 5, she grabbed the whipped cream and put some on top of each then added the dustings, she placed them on a tray and placed them on her hand

"lets go" she smiled, i nodded and we walked back into the main room, Kairi and Arieth were on the sofa and Riku was leaned against the wall near them "we have hot chocolate" Yuffie giggled, the girls beamed happily, i sat beside Kairi and grabbed 2 cups, handing one to Riku, who smiled brightly at me, i nodded and took a sip from my drink, i think i died, it was HEAVENLY!

"wow Yuffie i love this" i smiled, she giggled and nodded, i looked down my nose and saw i had some whipped cream on the end of it, i placed my glass on the table and wiped it of with my finger before licking the cream of my finger, i picked my cup back up with a sigh, how had Roxas managed to use a dark portal whilst falling? either he s very talented or Axel helped him out, i saw the door open and Leon walked in, soon followed by Cloud, he hadn t changed, he still had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and the black outfit with the lion on his shoulder, he eyes locking with mine and widening "hey Cloud long time no see" i smiled

"wow i thought you were bullshitting me Leon" Cloud muttered, Leon nodded

"well i wasn t" Leon muttered, i giggled slightly, even i could feel the sexual frustration from them both, i saw Riku place his cup on the table as he stood up "im guessing your coming to then?" Leon asked Riku, who nodded, i took a sip from my drink

"just to say the guys called Jed" i muttered, the 3 boys and 3 girls looked at me in shock

"what?" Kairi muttered

"Axel and Roxas were talking about it, they called him Jed" i explained calmly, placing my drink on the table, Cloud, Leon and riku nodded

"right let s go get the scumbag" Cloud growled

"have fun, make sure to break some bones" i smirked, the lads smiled

"oh im sure that will happen with ease" Leon smiled, i nodded and they all walked out the house

"Leon has a protective instinct for girls doesn t he?" i asked

"yep he seems to see all girls as damsels in distress" Arieth giggled, i just shook my head

"hey dear" i sighed playfully, the girls giggled darkly, i sighed "ok ok im ready" i sighed, they all cheered and dragged me upstairs and into one of the rooms, it had a big double bed, a bathroom, a wardrobe, a full length mirror and a desk, the wardrobe looked like it was about to burst, i gulped fearfully

"relax were not going to throw you into the deep end" Kairi soothed, i sighed happily and nodded

"but we are going to throw you into the medium bit" Arieth giggled, i just nodded and sat on the bed, looking my current outfit over again, i was in a black, baggy vest and some baggy blue jeans, they where some of my boys clothing, which is to big for me! damn!

"ok let the torture begin" i sighed, the girls giggled, oh god i hope i don t end up this obsessed with clothing, Jesus! the opened the wardrobe and i was right, it was packed "how much munny did you bleeding spend?" i gasped

"only a lot" Yuffie giggled, i just shook my head and stood up and began looking through the cloths

"just to say the pair of jeans your wearing now are going in the bin as there to big and to old now so you will only have a few pairs then" Kairi warned, i sighed

"great!" i growled

"hey at least you got some trousers missy" Yuffie giggled

"hmmm" i muttered as i continued to look through all the clothing, dresses, skirts, shorts, tops, trousers, Jesus i think im going to have a heart attack "wow lots of stuff" i muttered

"yep now lets see if they fit" Arieth giggled

"oh you can go to hell" i muttered

"don t make me tie you up Sora" Yuffie giggled, i was tempted to climb into the wardrobe and hide behind all MY cloths, maybe ill find narnia if im lucky?

"come on Sora" Kairi pleaded, i turned to look at her, she was pulling a puppy god look which used to make me cave in, not today

"N-O!" i spelled out slowly, Kairi huffed and crossed her arms

"go on Yuffie" Kairi smirked, i felt someone grab my arms and then it was just a flurry of 'try this' 'not this' and blur of colours, by the time they actually let me go i was dizzy to shit and seeing blobs of colour everywhere, they were all stood in front of the mirror, looking at me, giggling slightly

"i think we have it" Arieth giggled

"i think so, this will do" Yuffie giggled

"what will it do for?" i sighed, still dizzy slightly

"everything" Kairi giggled "let her see" Kairi smirked, Yuffie shot in front of me and covered my eyes, my eyes shutting, i sighed irritated

"im seriously going to kill you all very slowly and painfully!" i growled, seriousness in my voice, the girls giggled, they thought i was joking, oh there so wrong!

"ok ok let her see" Kairi squealed giddily, i was now very worried if Kairi was squealing, i felt Yuffie remove her hands and my eyes opened slowly, then widened as i looked in the mirror, i was in black skinny jeans with a red studded belt on, my top was a black vest that had a silver and red skull on it, it hugged my body nicely, i haven t actually looked at myself since it happened, and then i was always in baggy clothing, but now...

"wow i actually hot" i muttered, i had a kickass body, i heard the girls giggle loudly

"see being a girl isn t so bad is it?" Yuffie giggled

"erm that a trick question?" i muttered, i heard Kairi rummage through my wardrobe and hand me something else, it was my jacket i wore for the second half of my adventure, only smaller, i slipped it on and couldn t help but smile

"adds more you to the outfit" Kairi smiled, i nodded

"give me time" i smiled

"we will do" Arieth smile, i nodded

"i think Rikus going to drool though now" Yuffie giggled, i blushed crimson at that thought, but still smiled happily

"wonderful im going to get pounced" i giggled, maybe not such a bad thing

"we'll wait some time before we try skirts, shorts and dresses" Kairi smiled, i nodded happily

"yeah im ok with time" i smiled, i turned to the girl and beamed happily at them before opening my arms "i believe you get a hug for this" i beamed, and then i got tackled by 3 girls, all hugging me with death grips, i giggled slightly as they pulled back, we walked downstairs, my eyes catching something outside

"what s up?" Kairi asked

"wait here girls" i smiled, they nodded as i walked outside, i looked around, im sure i saw something? then a dark portal appeared in front of me, i jumped backwards in case, they walked through, there hood was up, the portal vanished and i drew my keyblade "which are you then?" i asked

"Sora?" came a shocked voice, i stood up straight and waited for them to pull there hoods down

"who are you?" i asked, my eyes narrowing quickly

"are you Sora?" he asked

"should you know that by now?" i asked, scratching the side of my head, the figure lifted there hand to there hood and pulled it down, i gasped

"Roxas" i muttered, his eyes were wide with shock

"Sora what happened to you?" he asked, taking a step towards me, i held my keyblade at him as a warning

"ask Xemnas" i muttered "he s been lying to you roxas, to you and Axel" i explained

"why has he?" he asked

"well for one he lied about me, Riku is here, so is the king, Donald and Goofy" i explained "he s lied to you to keep you both on his side" i added

"how do you know has lied!" Roxas demanded

"im am right here Roxas, i heard your conversation so im pretty sure i can fit the pieces together" i said calmly, Roxas shook his head

"you ve got to be lying, Xemnas said he wasn t going to lie to anyone" Roxas muttered

"well he s a liar roxas cos every other member knows it s me" i explained, Roxass eyes widened

"what?" Roxas muttered

"Xigbar came by earlier and knew who i was" i explained

"oh" Roxas muttered, my keyblade vanished and i folded my arms over my chest

"so what now roxas?" i asked, he shrugged

"i don t know" he muttered, i sighed, i don t think i have it in me to kill him

"well hurry up and decided, Riku will be back soon and i doubt he will be as calm as im being" i muttered

"i need time to think" Roxas muttered before vanishing into a dark portal, i nodded and looked to the sky for a brief moment, what to do? everything is just getting more and more confusing, i saw another portal open, only this time 2 figures walked out, i knew by the difference in size

"Axel and Roxas" i muttered, they pulled there hoods down, Roxas smiled slightly, Axel was not so convinced

"are you really sure this is Sora? Sora is a boy? and this is a chick?" Axel muttered

"Axel, if i wasn t Sora i wouldn t know that you gave your life to help kill thousands of nobodies, and give me a passage into the castle, all because you wanted Roxas back" i explained, Axels eyes widened shockingly and filled with shock

"whoa Sora what the hell happened?" Axel muttered

"later what have you decided then?" i asked, my arms still folded over my chest

"we'll help you" Roxas said calmly, i nodded

"how can i be sure this isn t a trick?" i asked

"i ve left once to meet you Sora, now i ve actually met you, you really think i wanna hurt my somebody?" Roxas asked, i smiled slightly, i understood that, i glanced at Axel

"and what about you?" i asked, knowing Axel could change his mind super quickly

"i got no problem with you, remember i died to help ya out" Axel smirked "so you got nothing to worry about, got it memorized?" he asked, i rolled my eyes

"yeah committed to memory" i smiled "but if you do betray me or any of us i will kill you slowly and very painfully have i made myself clear?" i hissed, Axel and Roxas nodded sharply "good" i smiled, another person appeared, i smiled at them knowing who it was, she gasped as she saw her friends, they didn t know it was her as her hood was still up

"who are you?" Roxas demanded

"Roxas? Axel?" she said happily, pulling her hood down, they both smiled happily

"Xion! we didn t think you came back" Roxas smiled before hugging her tightly, she returned it, they pulled apart and Axel ruffled her hair

"i did but i ve been helping Sora, filling him on whatever i can" she explained, they both nodded

"well we ve now converted to helping Sora to" Axel smiled

"good good" Xion smiled, she turned to me and walked over "how are you feeling?" she asked, i nodded

"quite good, Cloud, Leon and Riku are off looking for Jed so they can kick his arse, i ve been tortured by Kairi, Yuffie and Arieth into being a dressing up doll, been told im stuck like this forever, found out its my fault the orgy is back so yeah been a good day" i huffed, Xion smiled sadly, Roxas and Axel sharing a shocked look

"well at least it wasn t all bad huh?" she smiled, i nodded

"and erm i ve been all happy since you told me to stay away from negative emotions" i smiled, she nodded

"good it s safer that way" she muttered

"Xion you have to tell her" Roxas said, i looked at Roxas in shock

"tell me what?" i asked, Xion gave me a worried look

"well erm the reason i told you to stay away from negative emotions is because..."she trailed of

"because?" i asked, Xions eyes darted to the floor

"your heart has since weakened since the transformation, your still light but now the darkness can grasp you much better, maybe even turn you to its cause" Xion explained, i nodded taking it in, my heart is weaker now? and the darkness is after me? but why me? "when you defeated Xigbar Sora, what did you feel?" Xion asked, i looked at her in shock "you felt something you didn t feel the first time correct?" she asked, i nodded

"it felt like cold fingers grasping my heart" i explained quietly

"hmm that s what the darkness feels like, it will only be for a brief second, but its because you were exposed to a large amount of darkness, which went for the next possible host, being you, but if it only lasted a couple of seconds, it couldn t grasp you enough" Xion explained, i nodded "the reason you fell was because your body isn t used to the intrusion of darkness" she added

"so the darkness it trying to get me, is that it?" i asked

"yes that s right" she explained

"so every time i kill one of the members ill get that feeling?" i asked

"yes but as you go i would imagine the darkness you fight will grow in strength, as do you opponents" she explained

"making it harder for my heart to defend itself" i muttered

"yes that s right" Xion sighed

"thanks for the help Xion" i muttered, she nodded before vanishing again, Axel and Roxas looked bewildered, i turned on my heel "feel free to come inside" i muttered before walking back into the house, i sat on the sofa "i need to chill" i sighed as i resting my head on my arms and closed my eyes 


	7. Chapter 7

I was being shaken, i opened my eyes slowly and was met by the oak of the table, and I sighed and sat up groggily and saw Kairi leaning beside me

"It s not good for you to sleep on tables" she smiled, i nodded

"I just need to relax" i sighed, she nodded and sat down beside me

"What s up?" she asked, i shook my head

"Everything" i sighed

"Like what? You seemed so happy earlier" she asked, i nodded

"I was but i just...i don t now what to do anymore" i sighed, Kairi nodded and linked her hand with mine like we used to when we were kids

"Let s go somewhere" she suggested softly, i looked at her

"Like where?" i asked

"One of the other worlds, for some girl talk" she smiled, i nodded

"I guess a small trip would be nice" i muttered, she nodded

"Where to then?" she asked, i shrugged

"Considering you haven t seen anywhere, where do you wanna go?" i asked, she beamed and placed her hand on her chin and sat in a thinking pose, i cracked a small smile

"Hmmm well either the pride lands, land of dragons or atlantica" she smiled, all 3 of those sounds nice

"Well choose one, i don t mind any" i smiled slightly, Kairi smiled and nodded

"Erm i don t know" she muttered, i giggled slightly

"Kinda a hard choice huh?" i smiled, she nodded

"Which will put a smile back on your face?" she smiled, i giggled

"I don t mind, i love all the worlds" i smiled, genuine too

"Now that s a Sora smile" Kairi giggled, i beamed happily at her, and I unlinked our hands and hugged her tightly

"Thank Kai" i said happily as she hugged me back

"What for? I didn t do anything?" she giggled, i pulled back and smile

"you did, for a few minutes you made it seem like this was normal life and that nothing was going on in the background, it was the boost i needed" i smiled, she nodded

"Ok then i guess i did help" she giggled, i smiled happily

"Yeah you did and when Riku gets back i think we shall be going to atlantica" i smiled, Kairi cheered happily

"Woo mermaids and mermen" Kairi giggled

"Yeah it ll be nice" i sighed

"Ill have to help protect you though" Kairi giggled, i looked at her

"Why will you?" i asked

"hello, Riku, if were going there your going to be swimming around with sea shells on" Kairi giggled, i nodded and smiled darkly, she gasped "oh your a tease Sora" Kairi laughed, i echoed it

"Hey he will be teasing me just as much" i smiled once the laughter died down

"Who will be teasing you?" came an amused voice; i turned to see Riku leaning against the door of the house, a raised eyebrow

"No one of your concern Riku" i giggled, Riku shook his head and walked towards us, and he sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"now" Riku smirked, Rikus eyes turned to Kairi "i like the clothing Kairi" Riku beamed, i blushed insanely and Kairi giggled, i buried my face in my hands "oh come on Sora" Riku purred against my ear, i peaked through my fingers at Riku, he was smiling at me, i glared at him through my fingers, he chuckled and pulled my hands from my face and kissed me, ok he s forgiven, he pulled back and smirked

"we were just thinking about going to atlantica, wanna come?" i smiled, Riku chuckled, his eyes darkening slightly

"now that sounds fun" he smiled

"so how did it go?" Kairi asked, Riku grinned evilly, very well im betting

"well he has a lot of broken bones, lots of blood loss and a very high chance of death if he isn t healed soon" Riku beamed, i giggled and quickly kissed his lips

"good" i smiled, Riku chuckled and kissed me again, my arms snaked around his neck, his around my waist; i pulled back and smiled at Riku, who returned it happily

"can we go! i wanna be a mermaid!" Kairi huffed impatiently; i turned around in Rikus arms and smiled at her

"come on then" i smiled, i climbed out of Riku gripped and stood up, cracking my back as i did, it sent a shiver down my skin, i turned to see Kairi beaming at me happily, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the house, giggling all the way "Rikus drooling" she giggled once we were outside

"i thought that was the idea?" i smirked, she giggled

"oh it is indeed" she smiled, we slowed to a walk and i squealed as some arms wrapped around my waist, i spun round and hit Rikus chest

"stop doing that you ll give me a heart attack" i hissed, Riku chuckled and kissed my forehead

"sorry, kinda hard to keep my hands of you" he smirked, i playfully glared at him

"well in future don t scare me" i sighed, Riku nodded

"ok i wont" he smiled, he placed his mouth at my ear "even if it sounds very cute" he whispered, i blushed and hit him again, he chuckled

"flatter mouth!" i growled, Riku chuckled, Kairi was giggling at our mini-argument, but something caught my eyes and i couldn t help the dark grin that spread across my face

"what you smirking at Sora?" Riku chuckled

"wait here i have some evidence to collect" i giggled before slipping free of Rikus grip and running down a set of stairs and into some shadows, i grabbed my phone and set it to record, it bleeped before they came into earshot

"well that was fun" came a deep-ish voice, Leon defiantly

"yeah been a while since we got to beat something up" another voice laughed, Cloud, bingo, time to get the proof

"hmmm indeed but if your looking for fun i can think of other things we could do" Leon purred, Leon? purring? oh this is too much; i had to slap my hand over my mouth to stop my laughter

"Leon" Cloud chuckled "jeez you just don t quit do you" Cloud laughed

"kinda hard to with such a impressive blonde stealing my attention" Leon said happily, i heard cloud chuckle

"aww aint you sweet Leon" Cloud chuckled

"im sure you said i was sweet last time" Leon purred, AHHH! mental image not wanted! i nearly blew my cover then

"Leon shut up will you" Cloud chuckled "or it wont happen again" Cloud warned playfully, i god i need to laugh, this is so funny, they actually have feelings!

"oh Cloud that hurt" Leon huffed "for that you can sleep on you own tonight then" Leon huffed, i could hear Cloud grind his teeth together

"and that s a very unfair card to pull" Cloud huffed, Leon chuckled

"so was your card Cloud" Leon said happily, Cloud sighed

"ahhh why can i never stay mad at you! it s annoying" Cloud huffed

"cos you love me" Leon said sweetly, seriousness in my voice, my eyes widened, i thought they were fooling around, wow this is deeper than i thought

"i do indeed for some weird and twisted reason" Cloud chuckled

"good cos i love you too" Leon said softly, aww!

"good now lets go" Cloud chuckled "i need some help" Cloud said darkly, again not a mental image i needed

"oh aye happy to help" Leon chuckled, i held my breath as they walked past me, i stopped the recording and quickly snapped a picture, i looked at it, there backs were to me, leons arms were around Clouds shoulders and Clouds arm was around leons waist

"gotcha" i giggled before running from my hiding spot and back to Riku and Kairi who raised a curious eyebrow at me

"what have you done? you look like your about to pass out" Kairi giggled

"i got proof!" i giggled happily, bouncing on the spot slightly

"of what exactly?" Riku asked

"Cloud and Leon are sooo together" i giggled, Kairi gasped and held my upper arms

"oh my god really?" she asked, i nodded giddily, Riku was just stood shaking his head

"wait here baby we shall be right back" i purred before dragging Kairi into the house again "Arieth! Yuffie! here now!" i yelled, i saw Arieth leave the kitchen and Yuffie bounded down the stairs

"what s up?" Yuffie asked, i turned to Arieth

"remember you told me something about Cloud and Leon right?" i asked, trying not to bounce on the spot

"yeah i do" Arieth smiled, i held my phone in front of her

"i have the proof of it! recording and a picture" i giggled, Arieth squealed, Yuffie soon following

"finally we have been trying to get some proof for weeks" Yuffie giggled

"i know and it s so sweet" i smiled

"why is it? aren t they just fooling around?" Yuffie asked, i grabbed my phone and played the recording, by the end of it, the girls jaws were hanging

"aww there in love oh this is so good, maybe Clouds finally found his light" Arieth smiled

"yeah that would be nice, he deserves it" Yuffie smiled

"who deserves what?" came the voice of Leon, we all froze and turned to see Cloud stood at the door, an eyebrow raised, Leon stood behind him, his head crooked in confusion

"nothing" we muttered in sync, cloud narrowed his eyes on me

"Sora can we have a word?" Cloud asked, i panicked

"no" i blurted out, then giggled "sorry ok" i smiled, Cloud gave me an odd look and i walked outside, Cloud closing the door behind him, Riku was watching curiously from the distance "what s up guys?" i smiled happily

"just thought you d like to know Jed s sorted" Cloud said calmly, i nodded, already knew that

"thanks Riku told me" i smiled, they nodded and i giggled

"what is up with you girls, your planning something" Leon muttered

"nope" i giggled, damn control yourself, Cloud and Leons eyes narrowed on me and i giggled again, even if it was nervous

"what are you planning?" Cloud asked, folding his arms over his chest

"nothing we just heard some good news is all" i smiled, Cloud and Leon shared a confused look, i walked backwards towards the door, my hand landing on the handle

"which is?" Leon asked

"you 2 love each other" i sung before jolting inside and locking the door, the 3 girl looked at me "i think we should be running" i giggled, they all nodded and we ran out the back door, laughing madly all the way, i ran and slowed to a walk as i crept up on riku, i quickly jabbed my fingers into his ribs and he jumped and turned to me, his eyes playful

"what have you done Sora? Cloud and Leon look pissed" riku chuckled

"ahhh then protect me" i giggled

"what have you done?" he asked again

"told Leon and Cloud we knew about them" i sniggered, Riku shook his head slightly

"right no more time with Yuffie for you, lets go find Kairi and go to atlantica till they calm down" Riku said happily, i nodded and happily and we went to look for Kairi, we found her, she was sniggering beside a rock

"come on lets go to atlantica till the boys cool of" i giggled

"fine by me" Kairi giggled

"yeah and we may even see Donald and Goofy there" Riku smiled

"why?" i asked

"well when you were asleep they came and told me that Mickey was going home and that they would be there if we needed them" Riku explained, i nodded happily

"then lets go before Leon and Cloud kill me" i smiled, Riku chuckled, fun fun ahead! 


	8. Chapter 8

the water felt warm as i dived into the sea, i felt my legs quickly become a tail, the underwater world was still as beautiful as i remembered, all brightly coloured fish and coral, and in the distance you could easily see the golden palace were king Triton and Ariel lived, i smiled and looked myself over, instead of the blue tail i had before, it had now become purple, it stopped at my waist and blended with my skin, and as suspected i did indeed have shells as the only thing on me, i heard another splash and saw Kairi, her hair was loose in the water, she too had shells on but her tail was bright pink

"oh wow this is so cool" she giggled and she swam over to me "it s even pink" she giggled, looking at her tail

"mine used to be blue" i laughed

"that was when you were a boy" Kairi giggled "now we have to wait for Riku" she smirked, i giggled happily

"hmmmm yummy i think" i giggled, Kairi did to and then there was another splash, we knew it was Riku, his silver hair was loose in the water, his body and arms were nicely muscled and his tail was a silver colour, he looked himself over and nodded slightly before looking at us

"i already like this place" Riku smirked, i blushed and Kairi giggled, Riku swam over to us and floated in front of us

"is that the palace over there?" Riku asked, pointing at the palace

"yep that s were king Triton and Ariel are" i smiled

"then lets go meet them" Kairi giggled, i nodded and we began to swim towards the palace, it was quite a way of, i had forgotten how much fun swimming was "so is it always this pretty?" Kairi asked me

"yep" i smiled, i giggled as i saw 2 figures speeding towards us, i swam faster and met Donald and Goofy halfway, Donald was still a squid and goofy was still a turtle

"hey guys" Donald smiled, i saw Riku and Kairi float at my sides

"hey up squid" Riku chuckled

"shut it" Donald huffed

"what you all doin here?" Goofy asked

"looking around and showing these atlantica" i lied, were actually hiding from Leon and Cloud, but those reasons too

"oh" Goofy smiled "how ya finding it then?" he asked

"it s so cool" Kairi giggled

"it s interesting" Riku chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, i smiled

"well Ariel s on her way, Triton things he has intruders in his waters" Donald explained, i nodded

"i kinda guessed i can see her already" i smiled, she was swimming quickly, she still had long red hair and a green tail with shells on

"Donald, Goofy do you know these people?" Ariel asked as she floated in front of us, her voice wasn t harsh it was soft and curious

"yep these are our friends" Goofy smiled

"oh" Ariel smiled "im Ariel nice to meet you" she smiled

"im Kairi" Kairi smiled

"im Riku" Riku chuckled, i giggled

"and you are?" Ariel asked

"im Sora" i smiled, her eyes widened

"no way! Sora?" she squealed as she hugged me, i giggled and hugged her back "what happened to you? your like super pretty" she asked as she pulled back, i blushed

"it s a spell, im stuck like this forever" i smiled

"oh wow" Ariel smiled "well come on daddy s wondering who it is" Ariel smiled, she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, making me swim by her side "so you a girl forever now?" she asked curiously

"yep" i smiled

"wow that s so odd" Ariel muttered "but it s still cool, i wonder that because your a girl if your voice has improved, it was good before" she muttered

"no way are you getting me to sing again" i smirked, Ariel pouted

"you sing Sora?" Kairi squealed, i looked over my shoulder and sent her a glare

"no" i muttered

"oh she totally does, last time Sora was here she sung and danced with me and everything, she was quite good too" Ariel giggled, i felt my cheeks up hugely and i picked up the pace, swimming as quickly as possible

"i hate you all" i yelled as i swam into the castle and headed straight to tritons room, i huffed and waited here for my wonderful friends to catch up

"oh hey i ve never seen you before" came a male voice, i turned around and saw another merman, and he had short-ish black hair that hung over one of his green eyes and a dark blue tail

"im new here" i smiled, he folded his arms over his chest

"huh i guessed that much" he smiled "im Jason nice to meet ya" he smiled

"Sora and nice to meet you to" i smiled, he chuckled

"Ariel knows a Sora, only he s a boy" Jason chuckled

"i know him to" i smiled

"nice one, never met the guy, but he helped Ariel out a lot so has got my respect" he smiled, whoop more respect for me!

"if i see him again ill tell him" i smiled

"ohh your human then?" he asked

"yep" i smiled

"cool never met a human before, Ariel says there nice" he chuckled

"some are and some are evil and cruel" i explained

"i could guess that" he chuckled "so why you here anyway?" he asked

"looking around i guess" i smiled "and showing some friends around but there being idiots so i swam ahead" i giggled

"ahhh everyone s got friends like that" he chuckled

"yep life would be rather dull without them" i smiled

"you bet" he smiled "so this isn t your first time here then?" he asked

"nope been here a few times actually" i smiled

"whatcha think to it?" he asked, gesturing all around him

"beautiful" i smiled

"we aim to please" he chuckled

"best way to be i think" i smiled

"so wanna go for a swim?" he asked

"sorry im taken" i smiled, he nodded

"all the good ones are these days" he huffed

"give it chance, your only young, you ll find someone" i smiled

"true true" he smiled

"Jason what are you doin?" came Ariel s voice, i saw her with and giggling Kairi, a smug Riku and laughing Donald and Goofy

"talking to Sora here" he smiled, Ariel shook her head

"shouldn t you be planning our next performance since its tonight" Ariel sighed

"you see that s the problem" Jason sighed "one of the main girls is sick" he sighed, Ariel echoed it

"when we finally do a song i want one of the girls becomes ill, just freaking great" Ariel huffed sadly, Jason nodded

"what song were you doin?" i asked carefully, damn my nice nature, Ariel glanced at me

"under the sea" she sighed, i nodded, then she smiled and turned to me, her eyes wide and pleading "Sora you know that one, please?" she begged, clasping her hands together, i waved my hands in front of me

"no way" i said quickly

"please, this is the first time the girls have agreed to do a song i chose, please Sora" Ariel pleaded "if i had legs i would beg" she added for affect, i groaned loudly

"ok ok fine" i sighed, Ariel squealed happily and hugged me tightly

"thank you" she smiled as she released me

"your welcome, i just hope i don t die of embarrassment" i sighed, Ariel smiled softly at me

"you not that bad Sora" she smiled, i gave her a 'yeah-right' look

"well it seems the show is back on" Jason smiled "Ariel just to be sure run Sora through it a few times" he ordered, she giggled and nodded, i just turned to face the door and whacked my head against it several times

"come in!" boomed a large voice, i jumped from shock, i had forgot he was in there

"oh of course daddy" Ariel muttered, she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the huge room, with the huge merman at the end of it, the room hadn t changed at all, neither had Triton, still huge with long grey hair & beard with a blue tail, with the huge golden trident in his hand and golden wrist bands on

"are these the new ones?" he demanded

"its ok daddy, these are friends of mine" Ariel smiled, she let me go "the silver is Riku, the maroon is Kairi" she smiled before turning to me "and this is Sora" she smiled, Tritons eyes widened

"Sora was a boy my dear" triton said calmly

"nope she s right its me" i smiled, i felt my keyblade appear in my hand, i held it in front of me "see" i smiled, Triton nodded and i returned my keyblade, i know it makes him uneasy

"well im not even going to ask what s happened to you" Triton said calmly, i nodded happily, he turned back to Ariel "Jason was telling me one of the girls had become ill im sorry Ariel" Triton sighed, Ariel giggled

"don t be Soras agreed to step in for her" Ariel smiled, i just grumbled slightly

"sound more like you ve forced her" Triton smiled

"no i agreed but your daughter can pull a puppy dog look" i sighed, Ariel giggled

"well then i suggest you go teach Sora as it s in a few hours" Triton smiled

"i will do" Ariel giggled, she turned to everyone else "you ll have to entertain yourself as your not coming to the practice" Ariel giggled

"fine by us, right guys?" Kairi smiled, Donald, Goofy and Riku all nodded smugly, im killing them all for this

"great ill send flounder to give you a tour" Ariel smiled

"ooo cool" Kairi giggled

"you don t have to do that Ariel we know the way just fine" Goofy smiled

"ok then" Ariel smiled before turning to me "come on" she smiled as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room, what the hell have i let myself in for! 


	9. Chapter 9

A FEW HOURS LATER

I was sat in one of the dressing rooms; Ariel was swimming around madly, giggling as she did

"Oh i can t wait" she sighed happily as she sat beside me, my hands were in my 'lap' and my head was bowed slightly "what s up Sora?" she asked softly

"Nervous, i don t think i can do this" i muttered

"Why you ve done it once before?" she wondered

"I know but since this change happened my confidence isn t what it used to be" i explained, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm

"now Sora, listen here missy, you have nothing to worry about, i have seen you dance as a boy, i ve heard you sing as a boy and then you were great, and now as a girl your even better, and im saying that as fact Sora" she said softly, i glanced at her, she was smiling softly "and im quite sure your lovely friend Riku will be drooling" she giggled, i blushed slightly and smiled

"ill try my hardest" i smiled, she nodded and quickly swam of before returning seconds later with a purple underwater lily in her hands, she tilted my head up and brushed some hair out my face and put the flower in my hair

"your beautiful" she smiled, i smiled back, and blushed "still remember your words?" she asked, i giggled and nodded

"yeah there engraved into my brain" i smiled, Ariel nodded

"good cos you know you have one of the lead roles" Ariel warned, i nodded

"i know" i smiled, she nodded and gently grabbed my hand and we swam to the stage, there were 3 huge clams and the band was setting up below them, i smiled as i saw Sebastian, i swam down and gently tapped his shell, he yelled out in shock and turned around "hey there Sebastian" i smiled

"Sora? what happened to you?" he asked

"long story, ill tell you after the performance" i smiled

"ahhh so your the girl that s stepping in then" he muttered, i nodded and swam back up to Ariel s side, she was sat in the middle clam

"nervous still?" she asked

"yep hugely" i muttered

"ill give you a tip then" she smiled, i looked at her curiously "when the curtains go up, look for someone you know and focus on them, then it seems like only they are there" she explained, i nodded

"ok i think i can do that" i smiled

"and if you can t spot your friends, Jason will be in the front with Flounder" she smiled, i nodded happily

"thanks" i smiled

"no worries but get ready as its about to start" she giggled as the clams slowly closed, plunging us into darkness, but what was weird was you could still see all the bubbles in the darkness, it was kinda pretty, then i heard the music begin and i suddenly felt giddy "lets go" i heard Ariel say happily as the clam opened sharply, revealing the huge crowd, including all my friends and Triton, even though he was at the far back, but the guys giant so he would be, i focused on Kairi as if it was Riku I d forget the words if he smiled at me, and as i had the lead with Ariel i didn t need to forget my words, Ariel grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before quickly spinning with me, i had the first verse...here we go

'the seaweed is always greener in somebody else s lake you dream about going up there...  
but that is a big mistake'

i sung as i twirled with Ariel, who was smiling encouragingly, the other girls were spinning it tight circles on there clams, a small smile etched itself onto my face

'just look at the world around you right here on the ocean floor such wonderful things surround you what more is you looking for?'

Ariel sung amazingly, it had been so long i had forgotten how beautiful her voice was, her smile had changed into joyous as she sang, i couldn t help but smile the same at her

'under the sea under the sea darling it better down were it wetter take it from me'  
all of us sang together, Ariel released me as we sung the chorus, and we both flipped in sync, the other girls copying us, me and Ariel were the lead after all, i had forgotten completely about my nerves, i was loving this, i didn t even bother looking for people i knew anymore as everyone was smiling happily

'up on the shore they work all day out in the sun they slave away...  
while we devoting full time to floating...  
under the sea'

i sung again, twirling in sync with Ariel, who was beaming happily, she loved doing this, and i was learning to love it too actually, i caught Jason nodding happily at us all, Flounder clapping beside him, my eyes slid through the crowd and found Donald and Goofy beaming happily and mouthing the words, they knew this song as well as i did, and Kairi and Riku were just in awe, i beamed happily at the crowd

'under the sea under the sea since life is sweet here we got the beat here naturally'  
we all sang again, all of us flipping then twirling in sync, Ariel was giggling slightly, the crowd was all smiles, i really was beginning to love this, singing and performing i mean

'even the sturgeon and the ray they get the urge to start to play we got the spirit you got to hear it...  
under the sea'

Ariel sung as we floated back to back, our hands linked and our hips swaying, i was still beaming happily

'under the sea under the sea when the sardine begin the beguine its music to me'

we all sung again, most of the mer-people in the audience were 'stood' up and clapping, all the girls performing had huge smiles on there faces, including myself and Ariel

'what do they got?  
a lot of sand we got a hot crustacean band'

i sangwhilst flipping again, Ariel smiled at me

'each little clam here know how to jam here...  
under the sea'

Ariel sang twirling around quickly, causing bubbles to appear around her, i giggled slightly

'each little slug here cutting a rug here under the sea'

i sung whilst doing the same as Ariel had just done, the bubbles sliding over my skin, sending small shivers down my spine, she grabbed my hands and we both quickly spun around

'each little snail here know how to wail here'

she sung as we continued to spin around in tight circles

'that why its hotter under the water'

i sung and i released one of her hands, i held tightly onto the other as we flipped again

'ya we in luck here down in the muck here under the sea'

we all sung happily, twirling tightly, causing thousands of bubbles to appear before the music slowed to a stop and the audience erupted into cheers, i was beaming brightly, if slightly breathless, Ariel giggled loudly before hugging me tightly, i returned it

"you were amazing Sora, i thought you said you couldn t sing" she mocked happily, i giggled happily "see everyone loved it" she beamed happily whilst gesturing to the cheering audience

"i guess i am ok" i smiled, Ariel sent me a playful glare

"you are more than ok Sora" Ariel smiled, i nodded

"that however was super fun" i smiled

"i know right" Ariel giggled, she grabbed my hand and pulled me of stage and into one of the halls, were Jason was waiting

"you girls were brilliant" Jason praised, Ariel giggled and i just smiled

"yep Sora you have defiantly gotten better now your a girl" Ariel giggled, Jason s eyes widened

"wait what!" he asked, i giggled

"im Sora, Jason" i giggled

"you mean keyblade Sora that helped Ariel?" he asked, still stunned, i giggled and called my keyblade and held it in front of me "ok wow" he stuttered, it vanished and i smiled

"sorry to shock you" i giggled

"no worries, great to actually meet you" he smiled

"thanks" i smiled, Ariel giggled

"you didn t tell him you were the Sora that helped me" Ariel giggled

"im getting bored of telling the story now" i smiled, she giggled

"well what happened? if you don t mind me asking" Jason asked

"its a spell, stuck like this now" i explained, he nodded

"ok that clears it up actually, i was wondering how a boy becomes a girl like you have" he laughed, me and Ariel giggled

"yeah super confusing if you are said person" i smiled

"we can imagine" Ariel smiled

"right im of to praise the others see ya" Jason smiled before swimming of rapidly, Ariel smiled happily and clapped her hands

"oh that was so much fun, i just hope the girls choose songs i like more often" Ariel smiled

"im sure they will do after the amount of cheering they got tonight" i beamed, Ariel nodded

"defiantly, and if your ever here again you have to sing with us again" Ariel insisted

"i will do" i smiled, Ariel smiled gleefully, i jumped as i got tackled from behind

"oh my god Sora you were amazing!" Kairi squealed from behind me, i smiled and blushed slightly, she released me and swam in front of us, her eyes were huge and excited "you were amazing to Ariel" Kairi added happily

"thanks" Ariel smiled

"hmm seems Sora been keeping talents hidden from us" purred the voice of my boyfriend, his arms slid around my waist as he kissed my throat, i giggled slightly and blushed

"i didn t think i was good ok so i wasn t keeping anything from anyone" i giggled

"lies!" Ariel accused playfully, i giggled, same as Kairi, Riku chuckled behind me

"truth" i sang, Ariel giggled happily followed by a happy sigh

"so im guessing your going home now huh?" Ariel asked

"i think so" Riku chuckled, me and Kairi nodded, Ariel nodded, a small smile on her face

"well goodbye till next time Sora, Riku and Kairi" Ariel smiled, i slipped free of Rikus grip, ignoring his growl of protest and hugged Ariel tightly

"you know im not saying that word" i smiled as i pulled back, she nodded happily "oh and say hi to your prince for me too" i giggled, Ariel blushed scarlet and i laughed loudly, Kairi was giggling and Riku was chuckled

"i will do" she said shyly, i nodded and turned back to my friends, Kairis eyes were still creepily wide and Riku was looking me over, i swam over to him

"stop staring at me" i purred playfully before swimming past him

"tease" i heard him hiss, followed by Kairis giggle, she swam to my side

"he s going to end up killing you soon Sora" Kairi giggled

"he wouldn t dare" i grinned

"i will do if you don t stop testing my limits you sexy little thing" Riku purred from beside me, i looked at him and smiled, he returned it, his teal eyes clouded

"that a threat or a promise?" i purred darkly, Riku playfully glared at me and grabbed my arms and pulled me flat against his chest, now that i was up close, his eyes were dangerously clouded, i giggled as he skimmed his lips along my jaw and to my ear, i shivered slightly

"whichever turns you on more" Riku purred darkly, i felt myself blush at his words, but couldn t help but smile slyly at him before kissing him lustfully...hmmm maybe being a girl wont be so bad after all 


	10. Chapter 10

Me, Riku and Kairi walked back through hollow bastion, Rikus arm was wrapped tightly around my shoulder, mine was snaked around his waist, Kairi was walking beside us, her eyes still creepily wide from atlantica and she was humming to herself, i smiled slightly and shook my head at her

"What you smiling about?" Riku asked

"The fact that Kairi is still wide eyed" i giggled, Riku chuckled and i heard Kairi giggle from beside me

"not my fault it was awesome there" Kairi giggled, i smiled which dropped when i saw Cloud and Leon walking over to us, i let Riku go and walked over to them, smiling sheepishly at there irritated glares

"Look at least let me speak before you kill me" i said calmly

"Were listening" Cloud said calmly, his arms crossed over his chest

"i hope you both realise none of us mind you being together, in fact where glad its happened, lets face it your both kinda closed books and its nice to see you opening up even if its only to each other, you both deserve happiness" i said happily, Cloud and Leon looked at each other and smiled

"You really don t mind?" Leon asked curiously

"Why should we? You re our friends and we want you to be happy" i smiled, Cloud and Leon nodded

"Ok you re off the hook on one condition" Cloud smirked, i gulped

"Which is?" i asked, cloud held his hand out

"Phone" he smirked, i nodded and handed him my phone and he quickly typed on it before handing it back to me "now no one else can hear our little conversation" Cloud smirked

"Right-o" i smiled before walking back over to Riku and Kairi

"Well?" she asked

"Were ok now" i smiled, Riku just chuckled as Kairi let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god they seriously scare me" Kairi giggled

"you get used to them" i smiled as i watched them walk of hand in hand, bout bloody time if you ask me "just takes a bit of time is all" i added happily, turning back to them both

"cool well im off to see Arieth and Yuffie" Kairi smiled before skipping of back towards the house, i just shook my head at her before feeling Rikus arms wrap around my waist and his head rest on my shoulder

"So what now then?" Riku purred into my ear, i grinned darkly

"Who knows but i guess we should start inspecting the other worlds" i said calmly, feeling Riku grin against my neck before gently kissing it

"You want to go see Mulan don t you?" Riku chuckled

"Maybe it s about time i got to shock her, she did it to me" i giggled

"ok then lets go see the girls then before we go, as im betting Kairi will be telling them about your singing" Riku chuckled darkly, i sighed

"Great im going to kill her if she has" i sighed as me and Riku began to walk back to the house, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, mine around his waist

"Course you will Sora you ll be to busy trying to avoid Yuffie" Riku smirked, i glared at him

"I will kill you if you even laugh" i warned, Riku nodded slowly

"Course you will" he smiled, i glared and shook my head slightly

"Arse" i muttered, he just chuckled, we walked into the house and saw Kairi, Yuffie and Arieth sat on the sofa gossiping, they all turned at smiled at me

"Hey Sora, Riku" Yuffie said giddily

"Hey" i smiled, Riku just smirked

"So how was atlantica?" Arieth asked smoothly

"Fun why do you ask?" Riku chuckled

"No reason" Yuffie grinned darkly, yep she has told them

"Kairi im killing you" i sighed, Kairi giggled

"I couldn t stop myself" she giggled

"We didn t know you sung Sora" Yuffie smiled, i sighed

"I don t! It was a one off thing" i said calmly, the girls pouted

"Aww why?" they whined

"what the hell are you girls whining about now?" came a deep voice, i turned and saw Cid stood in the doorway of the kitchen, he still had platinum blonde hair that spiked up slightly with goggled resting in it, he even had the little cocktail stick in his mouth still, he wore a white top with blue jeans, he hadn t changed at all

"Oh hey Cid" i smiled, he turned to me and crooked his head slightly

"Who the hell are you two?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, i giggled slightly

"Cid that s riku and Sora" Yuffie smiled, Cid just shook his head

"Yeah right you think im that dim?" Cid huffed, glaring towards Yuffie

"Hey Cid it really is me, i can always prove it?" i smirked, Cid turned to me and looked at me

"Go on then missy" he huffed, i felt my keyblade appear in my hand, Cid s eyebrows shot up at the sight of my keyblade

"Told ya it was Sora" Yuffie giggled smugly, i returned my keyblade and smiled at Cid

"Well now i ve seen everything, how the hell did this happen?" he asked

"Backfire spell" i said simply, he nodded

"Well least your still you" he said calmly

"Yep" i smiled

"And the guys your friend Riku who you told us about yeah?" Cid asked, i beamed happily

"Yep this is him" i smiled, Riku chuckled

"Well nice to meet ya" cid smiled, Riku nodded

"You to" Riku smiled, Cid nodded and walked back into the kitchen, still slightly hunched over

"Come on Sora just one!" Yuffie begged, i sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose

"No" i groaned, i heard Yuffie huff "i have things to do" i sighed as i released my nose and looked at the irritating ninja, who was pouting and crossing her arms sourly

"Once there done?" Arieth smiled, i sighed and glared dirtily at Kairi, who smiled innocently, i heard Riku chuckle beside me, i placed my hand on the small of his back and used a spark spell, Riku jolted beside me and hushed a shocked yelp, and I smirked victoriously at him

"Now that was harsh" Riku chuckled, i grinned at him

"I warned you" i sighed playfully

"True" he smirked, i grinned cockily at him

"Please!" Yuffie pleaded, i sighed

"Fine fine ill see!" i growled "but it ll have to be once im done with the organization" i added, which reminds me i still need to tell Riku about Roxas and Axel

"Fine by us" Yuffie giggled happily, i shook my head and turned to Riku

"We need to talk a second" i said calmly, Riku nodded and we walked back out the house

"So what s up?" he asked

"well before we went to atlantica and you was out hunting Jed down, Roxas and Axel came to visit me and it turns out they are on our side like Xion is" i explained calmly, Rikus eyebrows shot up once i was done

"There on our side? Both of them?" he asked in shock

"Yeah they are and they have been given a warning to about not to betray us" i giggled, Riku just chuckled

"Bet they shit themselves" Riku chuckled, i shrugged

"maybe i just wanted to make a point is all" i smiled, Riku chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, he ran his hand gently through my hair and rested it on the back of my head and brought my lips to his, my arms wrapped around his waist as i happily responded to his kiss, my hand gently combing through his hair, he smiled slightly before pulling back

"Come on then lets get this done" Riku grinned, i giggled slightly

"Your so lazy i swear" i smiled, Riku playfully huffed and crossed his arms, a small smile on his face

"Do it yourself then" he grinned, i giggled and began to walk

"Ok bye bye" i giggled, i smiled victoriously as i felt him slip his arm around my waist

"I think ill come though" he chuckled; i giggled and sighed happily...to land of the dragons! 


	11. Chapter 11

The land of the dragons was just as i remembered it, elegant and beautiful, Mulan was so lucky to live here, but we did have Destiny Island which was beautiful too and we were lucky to live there too, i sighed happily as we looked at the huge door that led to the throne room

"This the room?" Riku asked curiously, eyeing the door, i grinned and nodded

"yep lets go say hi" i grinned, Riku chuckled as he pushed the doors open, the room inside was huge with a large flight of cream stairs, with 4 pillars on each side or the room, it was still as elegant as before and as before at the top i saw two figures stood side by side, they turned and faced us in shock, Mulan was dressed in casual but protective clothing and Shang was in his fathers armour

"Who are you and how did you get into the castle?" Shang demanded, his hand on his sword, i raised my hands up and took a few steps

"Easy Shang, Mulan were not going to hurt you" i said calmly, a small smile on my face, they didn t look convinced, i sighed and lowered my arms and drew my keyblade, they both gasped and looked at me in shock "oh and its good to see you again by the way" i beamed, they shared a confused looked

"You can t be Sora" Mulan warned

"But i am, it s because of a spell that im stuck with a girls body" i explained as i walked up the huge flight of stairs towards them, my keyblade vanishing as i did, they didn t make a move to stop me

"Prove it then" Shang said calmly, his eyes still not believing me

"Ok when me, Donald and Goofy first met Mulan we really did think she was a boy until Goofy pointed it out" i grinned, Mulan s eyes widened

"Sora!" she grinned as she hugged me tightly, i giggled and hugged her back, she pulled back and smiled

"Ok i believe you but who is the other boy?" Shang asked, eyeing Riku carefully

"Oh this is my boyfriend Riku" i grinned as he stopped at my side, Shang nodded and Mulan giggled slightly

"Nice to meet you both" Riku smirked, Shang and Mulan nodded

"So what are you doin back here?" Mulan asked curiously as she stood beside Shang

"Well the organization is back" i sighed, Shang and Mulan sighed and nodded

"Wonderful and here we thought it was all over" Mulan sighed

"Don t worry that s why were here, to sort it out" i smiled, they both nodded, i turned to Riku and he nodded and ran down the stairs and out the doors, he was taking the south, me to the west

"Do you both need any help?" Shang asked, i shook my head

"This is our problem, yours is to keep his highness safe" i said calmly, they both nodded and i quickly descended the stairs, my keyblade appearing in my hand as i pushed the doors open and was met by a hooded figure, i glared and stood ready "so which are you then?" i growled, then i heard a female laugh, they lifted there hand and pulled the hood down, she had blonde hair, with two pieces sticking out and green eyes, and pixie like features

"you wont remember me, Namine made sure of that didn t she?" the woman laughed bitterly, her voice was quite high and squeaky, and to be honest it was already giving me a headache, then i felt something in me shift, i shook my head trying to get rid of the sensation then like a tidal wave a rush of images came flying back to me...Castle Oblivion, Marluxia and Larxene, Axel and Vexen, Replica Riku, Namine it all came back to me, i glared at Larxene

"You re Larxene" i growled, her eyes widened slightly and filled with shock

"So you do remember" she grinned darkly "i am rather disappointed i wanted you to be ugly but your not" she whined, i smirked

"Aw boo hoo" i growled as i quickly ran forward and kicked her in the chest with all my strength, she yelped and flew backwards "thought you d like a taste of your own medicine" i hissed as she stood up, gripping her chest, then her daggers appeared in his hands, lightening warping around her hands

"Bring it then bitch!" she screeched, i winced at the pitch of it, my keyblade appeared in my hands and i noticed the slightly shiver that went down Larxene spine, i smirked at her and fired a fire at her, she blocked it as i charged, i jumped and slammed my keyblade down, her arms took the blow, she yelped as she pushed me backwards, throwing some daggers at me, i dodged easily and landed on my feet, my keyblade blocking against her lightening attack, i saw the murderous glare she sent me and i just sent her a cocky smirk in return, she screeched and ran forward, i jumped and flipped over her

"Whoa i didn t know i could do that!" i muttered as i landed, so i can flip now, wonderful! i yelped as i felt one of her knifes pierce my back, i ripped it out and held it tightly in my hand as i faced her, she had sweat dripping down her forehead, i did to, she had a sly grin on her face, i held up her dagger "nice shot shame you missed my head" i said coyly, she glared and shot a thunder at me, i gasped as it hit me directly, i collapsed to one knee, i forgot how powerful her lightening and thunder attacks where

"Still weak against them aren t you?" she laughed, i shook my head and stood back up, feeling my body tingle as i did, with a quick flick of my wrist i threw her dagger, she screamed as it sliced the side of her neck, blood flowing from it quickly, she placed her hand over it and i took my chance, i ran at her as drove my keyblade straight through her chest, she screamed and faded away quickly, i shivered as i felt those cold fingers again, but it was short so im guessing it didn t settle again, i sighed happily and returned my keyblade as i walked back through the doors, Mulan and Shang where still at the top of the stairs, there backs to me, i walked up and stood beside them and bowed as i saw his highness sat in his chair

"And who is this young lady?" he asked, his voice still sounded wise, Mulan and Shang looked to check it was me before smiling

"Its Sora sir" Shang said politely

"Sora?" his highness said in shock, i nodded

"It s because of a spell that im a girl, although i am trapped like this forever" i explained calmly, he nodded

"Very well and the young man beside you is?" he asked, i jumped and turned to see Riku grinning beside me, not a bead of sweat on him, so his side must of been pretty clear then

"Oh this is my best friend and boyfriend Riku your highness" i explained, Riku bowed in respect

"Ahhh i see" he smiled, i stiffened as the room suddenly got colder, me and Riku shared a quick glance before turning around quickly, at the bottom of the stairs was a hooded figure, me and Riku both drew our Keyblades

"Get his highness out of her Mulan, Shang" i said firmly, i saw them nod, me and Riku took a couple of steps

"It is a pleasure to see you again Riku" came a smooth voice, i saw Riku tighten

"Zexion" he growled, the hooded figure removed his hood, he had semi-long silvery blue hair that covered on of his ice blue eyes, he was a small size, maybe my height, so this was Zexion who Riku had told me about

"And Sora what a pleasure to see you as well" he said calmly

"The pleasure is all yours" i snapped, he grinned

"I can assume that Larxene is dead then?" Zexion said calmly, a book appearing in his hand, that must be his Lexicon, it was black with a silver binding and the nobody symbol on the front

"yep not before shocking me a few times though" i growled, my hands tightening around my keyblade, something wasn t right about this, Zexion was being far to calm and relax about this

"I can assume nothing else happened id it?" Zexion asked curiously and darkly, Riku sent me a confused look which i pretended i didn t see, a small growl escaped my lips

"Nope!" i warned, Zexion frowned slightly before shaking his head

"pity" he sighed, his face holding a very sinister look to it, i heard something move behind us, and something click, a weapon appearing, so that s why Zexion is being so calm, he s not alone, i turned around quickly and blocked an attack from a very well built man, he had brown hair that stood up in a kind of flame style and blue eyes, his weapon was unlink anything id ever seen it was a axe but at the same time a sword, he pushed down more and i quickly dropped my defence and slid under him and behind him and landed a direct hit on his back, he yelped before turning on me, Riku was dealing with Zexion

"So you must me Sora" he said calmly

"And who are you?" i growled

"Lexeaus" he said mono-tone, i gulped so this is the one Riku said he had struggled with most and i understand why, he is just brute strength, but his speed is terrible, he placed his axe-sword on the floor, causing a crack to appear in the floor, i gulped slightly, he gave a very brief smile before swinging for me, i yelped and dodged just in time, i fired at watera spell at him, it wrapped around him and then tightened around his neck, he fought against the grip, but couldn t hold anything as it was water, i tightened it and he gasped, his face was draining of colour now, his weapon through was still tightly in his hand, he threw it at me, and i had no time to dodge, it hit me in the stomach and sent me flying into a nearby pillar, i screamed as i fell to the ground, Lexeaus walked over and picked his weapon back up, he raised it and then his eyes widened as i fire spell connected with him, and then just like with Vexen he was engulfed by flame, but only one person can do that...

"Axel!" came Zexion shocked voice, he appeared in front of me and offered me a hand

"looked like you could use some help huh Sora?" he grinned, i smiled and took the hand, he pulled me back to my feet and we both walked to the top of the stairs, Riku was already there, breathing heavily

"What is the meaning of this Axel?" Zexion demanded

"well i guess i don t like being lied to and keep out of thing like the fact Sora is the new keyblade you told me about" Axel said smoothly, Zexion eye twitched "been watching this fight for about 5 minutes so don t try to talk me out of it, i heard it from you own mouth" Axel added, a glare on his face, i stood beside Riku and quickly just a refresh spell on him, he smiled thankfully at me

"So what you re betraying us once again?" Zexion growled, Axel grinned cockily

"no wonder everyone calls you the smart one" Axel mocked, me and Riku rolled our eyes, then quick as a flash i saw Axel throw one of his chakrams at Zexion, it hit him and Zexion flew backwards and landed on his back, he grunted and stood back up

"looks like im finished then" Zexion muttered, his book slipping through his finger and crashing to the floor, then he smirked "though i am going to go my own way this time" he grinned, he looked up at us and his blue eyes looked darker, almost black really, he clenched his fists and shuddered, i crooked my head in confusion, same as riku and axel "enjoy this Sora, its just for you" he grinned, my eyes widened as i clicked together the pieces, to little to late, he shot a dark bolt at me, it collided with my chest and threw me into the furthest wall, not before crashing through the throne though, i yelped as i hit the floor, i felt cold and i mean mega cold, i knew what Zexion had done, he had fired his darkness directly into me, making sure this would settle, and it has

"Shit Sora you ok?" came Riku voice; i nodded and opened my eyes

"Yo Sora look at me a second" Axel ordered, i turned my head towards him "what do you feel?" he asked, i knew he was asking if it had settled

"Very very cold!" i grunted, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"Wonderful" he sighed

"Someone wanna fill me in?" Riku growled, i gave Axel a 'tell-him' look, he nodded and turned to Riku

"well basically since Sora became a girl her heart is kinda weaker against darkness, so when she is exposed to large amounts of it, it may have a chance of settling in her heart, and well Zexion made sure his darkness settle in her by firing it directly at her" Axel explained, i heard Riku sigh, i felt him slid his arms under my legs and back and pick me up, i didn t argue

"You may stay here tonight if you wish" came a wise voice, we looked and saw his highness smiling at us calmly, with Mulan and Shang by his side "it is the least we can do for all your help in these matters" he added, i smiled gratefully at him

"Thank you your highness" Riku said warmly, i sighed happily and closed my eyes as i felt Riku begin to walk...

...i opened my eyes slowly and felt nice and warm; i knew i was in a bed

"Welcome back" Riku said happily, i turned over and saw him sat beside me

"How long have i been out?" i asked

"Hour maybe 2" he explained, i nodded and sat up before leaning against him "why didn t you tell me?" he asked

"I didn t want you to worry until it actually happened, you ll go even greyer" i said calmly, a small joke at the end

"Its silver" he whined, i grinned "and it s my job to worry about you, what kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn t?" he asked

"true but you still worry to much" i sighed, snuggling against him, i was actually getting used to this now, and it seemed Riku was too, and all the constant flirting and teasing we ve been doing today has just decided to crash down on me...wonderful

"Well it s still my job" Riku sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and rubbing my arm softly, i smiled as i felt my heart flip

"How do you do that?" i muttered

"Do what?" he asked

"Send my heart mad with such simple actions" i sighed, he chuckled slightly

"If i knew id tell you" he said warmly, i looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back before kissing me, i twisted my body and straddled him, my hands on his neck, his on my hip and small of my back, he ran his tongue along my lips and i parted happily, moaning softly, he pulled back and allowed me to breath, i opened my eyes and met his clouded teal eyes, not a unusual sight, still sent a shiver down my spine though, he skimmed his lips along my jaw and to my ear

"You sure bout this?" he whispered, i sighed calmly and slightly impatiently, i knew he didn t want to rush me, he didn t want to rush me the first time either

"Yes" i whispered before bringing his lips back to mine for a lustful kiss, hope his highness doesn t mind that we will be using this room for more than just sleeping 


End file.
